Bleeding Love
by Joyer94
Summary: Kyuhyun tak suka Hyungnya -Sungmin berdekatan dengan namja lain kecuali dirinya dan sang appa, begitupun terhadap yeoja, kyuhyun juga tak suka Sungmin berdekatan dengan yeoja manapun terkecuali sang eomma. RnR if you wanna, dont read if you doesn't like it, so easy, right ? KyuMin Fanfiction. YAOI. Incest.
1. Chapter 1

**~ooOOoo~**

Bocah kecil berusia dua tahun itu menatap bayi yang baru lima jam dilahirkan. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar dari bibir mungil berwarna merah muda alami yang dimilikinya. Tangan mungilnya mengelus kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara tubuh mungilnya dan bayi tersebut.

Dirinya sangat menyayangi bayi tersebut. Tak ada pemikiran akan menjadi anak terbuang bila ada bayi tersebut, justru hatinya sangat senang mengetahui bahwa adiknya telah hadir dari delapan bulan yang lalu.

Orang tua dari bocah mungil tersebut juga selalu mengukir senyum manis, hal itu dikarenakan mereka bahagia karena anak kedua mereka di sambut dengan begitu hangat oleh kakak laki-lakinya. Sang suami terus saja mendekap erat tubuh sang istri yang masih lemah, melahirkan itu menghabiskan banyak tenaga bukan ?.

"Aku bahagia Sungminnie bisa menerima adiknya" Ucap yeoja yang didekap oleh sang namja. Sang namja mengukir senyum lebih lebar.

"Yaa,, aku juga bahagia, Chullie. Bahkan Sungmin tak henti-hentinya menyapa adiknya itu. dia sangat senang atas kelahiran adiknya itu" Sahut sang namja pada yeoja yang diketahui bernama Chullie, Ahh lebi tepatnya Cho Heechul.

"Akan kita beri nama siapa anak kedua kita, Hannie" Ucap Heechul memandang wajah yang masih terlihat tampan walau usianya akan menginjak kepala tiga.

Hankyung, lebih tepatnya Cho Hankyung, kepala keluarga dari keluarga Cho itu kini tengah berpikir nama apa yang pas untuk anak keduanya. Tangannya yang tadi mendekap erat tubuh sang istri kini bersedekap di dadanya, dengan alis yang hampir menyatu mencoba menimbang-nimbang nama yang terbaik untuk anak keduanya, begitulah gaya kepala keluarga Cho saat tengah berpikir.

"Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap Hankyung dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibir tebalnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Chullie" Tanya Hankyung meminta pendapat kepada sang istri.

Heechul terlihat berpikir kemudian lalu menganggukkan kepalanya karena nama itu terdengar sangat enak di telinganya. "Yaa, Aku setuju dengan nama itu. Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang nantinya akan dipuja oleh semua orang baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan karena ketampanan, kharisma dan terutama kejeniusannya. Aku yakin dia akan mewarisi semua hal yang ada didirimu, Hannie" Ucap Heechul pada Hankyung.

"Tentu saja, setelah Sungminnie menjiplakmu dengan sangat baik maka Kyuhyun harus menjiplakku dengan baik pula" Ucap Hankyung sembari menaikkan alisnya sebelah yang membuat Heechul mencebikkan bibirnya. Tangan Hankyung kembali merengkuh tubuh Heechul dengan hangat. "Terima Kasih sudah memberikan apapun yang aku inginkan, Heechullie" Bibir Hankyung mendarat di kening Heechul sementara Heechul memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan yang diberikan Hankyung. "Ku kembalikan lagi rasa terima kasihku padamu, Hannie"

Dan keduanya kembali melempar senyum bahagia dengan saling memandang satu sama lain. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Sungmin yang masih berada di posisi awalnya, mengagumi ketampanan adiknya.

"Hyung canci akan celalu belcama adik bayi celamanya, Hyung cuga canci akan celalu mencintai adik bayi celamanya" Ucap Sungmin dengan logat anak balita pada umumnya, cadel.

Lalu keningnya membentuk perempatan yang membuat wajahnya bertambah lucu bukan mengurangi kesan lucu pada wajahnya.

"Hyung punya nama, nama Hyung Cungmin, tapi kau tidak punya nama" Kepala Sungmin berputar ke belakang memandang orang tuanya yang juga memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Hankyung dan Heechul mendekati Sungmin, lalu membawa Sungmin ke dekapan mereka. "Ada apa, Sungminnie. Mengapa dahimu mengernyit begini eohh" Tanya Heechul seraya meluruskan kernyitan tersebut di dahi Sungmin.

"Anniya. Cungmin bingung, Eomma. Cungmin punya nama tapi adik bayi tidak, apa Eomma dan Appa belum membelinya" Tanya Sungmin dengan kepala yang tengleng menambah kesan imut di didirinya, entah darimana Sungmin mewarisi Aegyo seperti itu sedangkan asal-usul keluarga Cho tidak ada yang pandai beraegyo. Tapi yaaa sudahlah, mungkin ini generasi pertama keluarga Cho yang bisa beraegyo.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Nama adikmu adalah Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana ? apa kau suka dengan nama itu, Sungminnie" Jawab Hankyung diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Sungmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Yaa dirinya setuju dengan nama yang diberikan untuk adiknya oleh Sang Appa, terdengar enak saat menyambangi telinga mungilnya.

"Cungmin cuka nama itu"

Lalu tangan Sungmin kembali menyentuh kaca yang berada didepannya seolah dengan menyentuh kaca itu dirinya dapat menyentuh sang adik yang berada didalamnya. "Hyung akan celalu mencintamu, Kyunnie" Ucap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Yaa, Kyunnie juga akan celalu mencintaimu, Cungminnie"

"Ishh, Eomma. Jangan mengikuti cala bicaluku" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya pertanda kesal, selalu saja eommanya itu meledek dengan cara yang sama yaitu mengikuti cara bicaranya.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin, Hankyung dan Heechul hanya bisa tertawa tertahan apabila mereka meledakkan tawa mereka sudah dipastikan Sungmin akan merajuk sepanjang hari. Yaa begitulah Uri Sungmin, tak suka bila ada yang mengikuti cara bicaranya..

.

.

.

.

Kedua bocah Cho itu kini tengah bermain bersama di ruang keluarga di dalam rumahnya. Sang adik yang tengah bermain dengan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang diketahui bernama PSP itu terlihat tak fokus karena selalu memandang hyungnya yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik benda berbentuk kubus dengan berbagai warna sebagai kombinasinya.

"Aishhh~! Kenapa tak bisa juga dari tadi" Sungmin langsung melemparkan benda tersebut ke sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Hyungnya yang satu itu. terlihat begitu menggemaskan jika sedang kesal. Bibirnya yang mengerucut imut dan pipinya yang menggembung.

Kyuhyun mengambil benda berbentuk kubus itu yang dikenal dengan nama rubik lalu duduk di depan Sungmin yang bersedekap menatap adiknya. "Kau ini namja atau yeoja, Hyung. Kenapa hobi sekali beraegyo seperti itu" Sungmin yang tengah kesal karena tak berhasil menyamakan warna pada rubik tersebut semakin kesal saja saat mendengar petanyaan sang adik yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan.

"Kalau aku yeoja kau pasti sudah memanggilku noona bukan hyung"

Kyuhyun diam saja saat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya, dirinya lebih fokus ke rubik yang sudah ada ditangannya. Dengan sedikit mengotak-atik rubik tersebut dan taraaaaaaa~ warna dalam rubik tersebut sudah tersusun dengan sempurna, setiap satu sisi hanya memiliki satu warna. Kyuhyun memberikan rubik itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin memang mengambilnya namun ekspresi tetap saja sma dari sebelumnya, kecut.

"Aku ingin yang menyamakan warnanya itu aku bukan kau, Kyunnie"

"Sama saja, yang penting Hyung bisa melihat warna merah muda itu sudah beraturan" Senyum lebar langsung terukir di bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Yaa~ niatnya ingin menyamakan rubik itu tentu saja ingin melihat warna merah muda yang merupakan warna kesukaannya tersusun rapi, Kyuhyun sudah jelas tahu akan hal itu. Hyungnya pencinta warna merah muda !. kyuhyun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Hyungnya itu tersenyum, senyum Hyungnya adalah senyum yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai dari senyuman manapun.

Heechul mendekati kedua anaknya yang masih sibuk terseyum satu sama lain. Dirinya senang karena kedua anaknya berinteraksi sangat dekat, tak ada perselisihan diantara kedua anaknya. Jika Sungmin sedang keras kepala maka Kyuhyun yang akan mengalah dan sebaliknya jika Kyuhyun yang sedang keras kepala maka Sungmin akan mengalah. Bukankah itu yang diidam-idamkan oleh orang tua, melihat anaknya akur tanpa perselisihan yang berarti.

"Aegyadeul, ini sudah malam. Kalian besok harus sekolah. Jja! Masuklah kamar kalian masing-masing" Ucap Heechul yang kemudian duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka menatap jam dinding yang berada sepuluh meter di depan mereka dan benda bulat itu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan memang waktunya untuk mereka tidur.

"Arrata, Eomma" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mencium kedua pipi Heechul bergantian lalu Heechulpun melakukan hal yang sama. "Mimpi indah, aegyadeul"

"Eomma tak tidur"

"Eomma menunggu Appa kalian pulang"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya disusul Kyuhyun kemudian. "Baiklah. Kami ke atas, eomma" Heechul menganggukan kepalanya lalu setelahnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlalu dari pandangannya.

.

.

Sungmin sudah akan masuk kamarnya saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya di depan pintu berwarna merah muda yang bertuliskan 'Minnie's Room', Sungmin yang merasa dipanggilpun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, tepat dimana Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan kamarnya yang berpintu biru dengan tulisan 'Wolf's Room'. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun selalu menyebut dirinya srigala untuk Sungmin.

"Ada apa, Kyunnie"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Jungmo Jungmo itu"

"Memangnya kenapa, dia baik padaku"

"Aku tak suka"

.

.

BLAMMM

.

.

Sungmin terpaku setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. dahinya mengernyit tanda tak mengerti akan ucapan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Apa salahnya berteman dengan Jungmo, tohh Jungmo teman yang baik menurut Sungmin. Dengan pemikiran yang masih bingung Sungmin memasuki kamarnya untuk pergi tidur, berharap besok Kyuhyun akan menjelaskan apa maksud dari ucapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Annnyeoonnnggggg~ author gaje kembali lagi hihihhihiii XD

Setelah lama bertapa di goa hangat –read mulut milik Sungmin #dirajangkyuhyun.

Akhirnya kesampean juga ngebuat ff dengan tema incast begini, kkk~

Ini masih permulaan aja, gimana mau dijadiin TBC atau di DELETE aja ? kalo responnya baik insya Allah aku lanjutin dan kalo responnya kebalikan yaa aku hapus dehhh ini cerita kkk~

Dikasih masukan yaa buat aku, karena aku sadar aku gak sebagus author yang udah lama berkecimpung di dunia per-ff-an.

Udah pasti KyuMin sebagai main cast disini, untuk cast yang lain kalian mau siapa ? voting neee nanti yang jadi pilihan terbanyak dijadiin cast pembantu disini,, tapi harus official pair yaa,, aku gak suka crack pair.

Ohh iyaa disini Chullie jadi perempuan yaa,, Cuma chullie kok yang jadi perempuan abisnya cinderella yang satu itu jago banget ngebuat aku minder jadi perempuan. Readers juga begitukah ?

Okehh cukup cuap-cuapnya,, ditunggu responnya yaaa dann sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. #lambai-lambaicantik #readersmuntah


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja menapaki kaki mereka di halaman sekolah paling terkenal karena kualitasnya di Seoul, Joy Senior High School. Dengan diantar Supir pribadi keluarga Cho kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah selamat sampai di sekolah mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah tingkat tiga di sekolah. Mereka baru saja melangkahkan langkah pertama mereka di koridor utama sekolah namun suara heboh sudah menyambut mereka dengan kerasnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas, selalu saja seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak suka jika berisik seperti ini setiap paginya, yaa teriakan-teriakan histeris karena memandang wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan, auranya yang sangat berkharisma dan kejeniusannya dan ternyata obsesi Heechul yang tak lain adalah sang eommanya sendiri memang benar terjadi, dirinya digilai oleh semua orang baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun bisa sama tingkatan dengan Sungmin ? ohh jangan ragukan kejeniusan namja yang terlahir di bulan februari itu. jika tak jenius tak mungkin Kyuhyun bisa satu tingkat dengan Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin terus saja memasang senyum manisnya saat disapa oleh murid lain, tak jarang juga Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan klasik seperti..

"Sungmin Oppa, Kau sudah sarapan"

"Mau sarapan dengan ku, Sungmin Hyung"

"Ayo kita ke kantin untuk sarapan bersama, Sungmin Oppa"

"Kyuhyun Oppa, biarkan Sungmin Oppa sarapan dengan Minsan. Biar kau sarapan dengan ku"

"Iya.. iya.. benar. Kau sarapan dengan kami saja, Oppa"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi, mengapa mereka selalu mengganggu pagi indahnya dengan Sungmin. Apa mereka tak bosan setiap hari selalu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Apa sebegitu tampannyakah dirinya sampai-sampai mereka tak bosan merecoki pagi indahnya. Kyuhyun ingin sehari saja di sekolahnya yang megah ini tak mendapati dirinya diganggu oleh parasit-parasit tak berguna itu.

"Bagaimana ?. Apa kau mau, Sungmin Oppa"

"Kyuhyun Oppa, bagaimana denganmu"

"Kalian mau pergi dari hadapan kami atau kalian mau pergi dari sekolah ini" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang teramat datar.

Ohhh kini mereka tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menahan emosinya. Tanpa banyak kata murid-murid yang 'mengganggu' Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berlarian ke berbagai arah. Sungmin yang melihat itu terkikik geli. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini setiap mereka diganggu, tapi Sungmin bersyukur karena Kyuhyun bertindak seperti itu untuk menghindari dirinya dari keramaian. Sungmin sangat tak suka di keramaian dan Kyuhyun tahu itu dengan amat sangat jelas.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa saja berbuat sekehendak hatinya karena yaa memang sekolah ini adalah milik orang tua mereka dan nantinya akan jatuh ke tangan mereka sebagai salah satu warisan dari keluarga Cho. Tapi Sungmin tak pernah berbuat seperti itu, hanya Kyuhyun yang bertindak sesuka hatinya. Sungmin cenderung mengikuti aturan yang sudah ditetapkan di sekolah ini.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu ramah pada orang lain, lihat kau jadi susah sendiri" Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Mengapa Kyuhyun sangat suka bersikap acuh sihh di sekolah.

"Jangan hanya mengerucutkan bibirmu. Sebentar lagi jam masuk kelas" Seru Kyuhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin. "Dia itu tak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali" Sungmin menggerutu. Sungmin pun langsung berlari mengejar langkah Kyuhyun, berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun yang panjang-panjang.

"Kyunnie, Tunggu aku"

Sesampainya di kelas Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja lalu duduk di kursi tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi belakang kelas, dimana Sungmin duduk dan mata Kyuhyun langsung memicing saat tahu Hyung tersayangnya itu duduk bersebelahan dengan namja yang Kyuhyun anggap sebagai musuh. Bagi Kyuhyun semua namja yang yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari Kyuhyun adalah musuh, dan musuh harus di singkirkan jauh-jauh dari pandangan matanya terutama pandangan Hyung tersayangnya!. begitulah prinsip yang Kyuhyun tanamkan dalam dirinya.

"Sungmin Hyung, kau duduk di samping ku" Ucap Kyuhyun seolah sebagai perintah mutlak untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya. Sungmin punya hak bukan untuk duduk dimana saja, tak harus duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Sirheo,, aku ingin duduk disini" Ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang membulat mencoba menolak permintaan Kyuhyun seraya jari telunjuknya yang mungil menunjuk kursi yang akan didudukinya.

"Jangan menantangku, Sungmin Hyung"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun selalu saja bisa menang darinya dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah karena kalau Sungmin menolak permintaan Kyuhyun maka bisa dipastikan barang-barang berwarna merah muda dikamarnya akan hilang satu per satu dan tentu saja itu ulah Kyuhyun. Berharap barang-barang yang diambil dikembalikan oleh Kyuhyun ? Ohh itu hanya di dalam mimpi seorang Cho Sungmin.

Sungmin pun berjalan ke depan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan karena kesal akan sikap Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun mengembangkan seringaiannya kearah Jungmo. Jungmo yang melihat seringaian itu menjadi bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu. seingatnya dirinya tak pernah mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

SREKK

.

.

Sungmin melempar tas ranselnya ke meja yang akan dirinya tempati. '_Akan ku balas kau, Cho. Lihat saja nanti'_ batin Sungmin berbicara seraya matanya meruncing menatap pemuda di samping kanannya.

"Keluarkan bukumu, Hyung. Jangan hanya menggerutu" Ucap Kyuhyun cuek seraya 'mendengarkan' penjelasan seongsaenim tentang kalkulus. Sementara Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan berang. Huhh andai saja benda PSP bisa di tarik peredarannya dari dunia ini maka Sungmin orang pertama yang akan mentertawai kesengsaraan Kyuhyun karena tak bisa bermain benda persegi panjang tersebut. Sungmin sangat ingin melihat Kyuhyun menderita sehari saja, tapi itu sepertinya sangat sulit.

"Cho Sungmin !,, kalau kau ingin menatap wajah adikmu sebaiknya dirumah, jangan dikelas" Secara otomatis Sungmin langsung menghadapkan badannya ke depan, menghadap seongsaenim yang sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa.

"Jeosonghamnida, Seongsaenim" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat pemandangan itu.

Sungmin langsung mengambil buku pelajaran dan buku tulis untuk mencatat hal-hal penting.

"Aku tahu aku sangat tampan"

"Diam kau, Cho" Desis Sungmin dengan matanya yang fokus ke seongsaenim.

"Baik, Cho"

.

.

.

.

.

Bell istirahat baru saja berbunyi, menggema di seluruh sudut sekolah Joy Senior High School. Secara otomatis semua murid langsung keluar dari kelas mereka untuk mengisi asupan makan di kantin. Tanpa disuruh semua murid berjalan ke arah kantin namun tidak untuk namja manis yang langsung berlari berlawanan arah dari murid-murid yang menuju kantin.

Namja manis itu berlari ke arah kanan untuk menuju ruang kesehatan disekolahnya. Memang seperti inilah kebiasaan namja manis itu saat sedang istirahat. Masih ingat bukan dirinya sangat menghindari situasi yang berada dalam keramaian.

Beruntung dokter penjaga sedang tak bertugas saat ini karena apabila dokter tersebut ada maka tak segan-segan akan mengusir namja manis itu dari ruang kesehatan karena namja manis itu kemari bukan karena sakit melainkan untuk merebahkan dirinya saja tanpa ada keluhan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namja manis itupun merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang sudah disediakan di ruang kesehatan tersebut lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Hyung tersayangnya hanya diam saja melihat Sungmin terburu-buru menghilang dari kelasnya. Setelah memasukkan buku-buku yang tadi diperlukan untuk belajar Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya, bukan untuk ke kantin tentu saja melainkan ke ruang kesehatan menemui Hyungnya. Kyuhyun tak ingin ada namja maupun yeoja yang menemani Hyungnya di ruang kesehatan. Masih ingat bukan kalau Kyuhyun sangat posesif terhadap Hyungnya itu.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu berwarna putih itu dengan perlahan takut membangunkan sosok yang ada didalamnya yang sudah dipastikan oleh dirinya sedang tidur. Kyuhyun sudah sangat paham kebiasaan Sungmin di ruang kesehatan ini. Dengan perlahan pula Kyuhyun menutup pintu putih tersebut.

Namja yang memiliki ketampanan luar biasa itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang terbaring di ranjang khusus itu. bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sungmin terbaring dengan wajah yang amat damai. Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan memandang wajah Sungmin saat trtidur, tak jarang pula Kyuhyun mengendap-endap ke kamar Sungmin saat tengah malam karena kebiasaannya yang satu itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil kursi yang tersedia di dekat ranjang yang Sungmin tiduri lalu meletakkannya di sisi kanan Sungmin. Menatap dan diam, hanya hal itu yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini. menatap wajah damai milik Sungmin dan diam dalam keheningan, menikmati kegiatannya menatap wajah orang yang disayanginya ahh mungkin sekarang sudah dicintainya. Tanpa koordinasi dari otaknya tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk merapikan poni rambut Sungmin yang menutupi mata yang terpejam itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, tanpa terasa nafas hangatnya menerpa wajah manis Sungmin membuat Sungmin melenguh sesaat. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu seketika menahan nafasnya, tak ingin mengganggu tidur pulas Sungmin.

"Mungkin kau akan merasa jijik padaku, Hyung. Mungkin kau akan menjauh dariku suatu saat nanti saat tahu perasaanku yang tak sepantasnya untukmu. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. "Tetapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan mengikatmu disisiku, Hyung" Perkataan Kyuhyun penuh dengan tekad dan kesan angkuh yang tak terbantahkan.

Tangan Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sungmin untuk membangunkan sosok manis itu dari tidur lelapnya saat mendengar bell masuk berbunyi beberapa detik lalu.

"Sungmin Hyung, bangun. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi"

Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa dibangunkan oleh Kyuhyun saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan mengembangkan senyumnya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin bersyukur memiliki dongsaeng yang sangat perhatian kepadanya, oleh karena itu Sungmin berusaha untuk selalu menyenangkan Kyuhyun dengan cara mengikuti semua kemauan yang Kyuhyun inginkan, tanpa terkecuali !.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang kesehatan ini. Mencari alat pemeriksaan yang digunakan oleh dokter jaga untuk memeriksa detak jantung –stetoskop murid yang sakit, dan senyum langsung mengembang dibibir merah muda alaminya. Saatnya pembalasan untuk Kyuhyun karena tadi dirinya tak bisa duduk dibelakang dan mendapatkan teguran dari seongsaenim berkepala botak itu.

Tangan Sungmin sudah meraih stetoskop itu. "Kyunnie, pakai ini" Sungmin menyodorkan alat pemeriksaan tersebut ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun walaupun keningnya berkerut namun tetap memakai benda itu juga. Telinga Kyuhyun sudah bersarang alat pendengarnya. Lalu Sungmin meletakkan bundaran di ujung alat tersebut ke dada sebelah kirinya. "Bagaimana bunyinya" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum yang menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Bunyinya 'dug..dug..dug...'" Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kalau disini" Sungmin mengarahkan bundaran itu ke dagunya.

"Tak terdengar apa-apa"

"Kalau disini" Kali ini bibirnya yang berhadapan dengan bundaran tersebut dan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kyuhyun langsung berjingkat kaget saat Sungmin malah berteriak di depan bundaran tersebut. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung melepas stetoskop tersebut, tangannya langsung mengusap telinganya yang sangat terasa pengang itu lalu menatap tajam tubuh Sungmin yang sudah berjarak sepuluh meter dari dirinya. Suara yang begitu pelan seperti detakan jantung saja terdengar jelas di telinga bila memakai stetoskop itu apalagi teriakan yang cukup –sangat keras dari bibir Hyungnya itu,, ohh habis ini Kyuhyun harus memeriksa telinganya ke dokter spesialis THT. Yaa Tuhan,, dari mana Hyungnya belajar menjadi jahil seperti ini begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, Cho Sok Tampan. Itu pembalasanku karena kau tak mengijinkanku duduk di belakang dan mendapat teguran dari seongsaaenim berkepala botak itu" Sungmin sempat menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Kyuhyun yang masih diam untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya karena demi PSP yang menjadi kekasihnya jantungnya tadi sempat ingin lompat mendengar teriakan Sungmin dari stetoskop itu.

"Jangan hanya memegang dadamu, sebentar lagi jam masuk kelas" Sungmin membalikkan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi pagi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung berlari ke kelasnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat saja nanti Cho Sungmin, pembalasanku akan lebih sadis dari ini" Seringaian tentu saja terukir di bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tahu saat ini dirinya dipandang dengan intens oleh Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Tatapan Kyuhyun begitu tajam mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin di meja makan ini. dari tangannya yang terangkat untuk menyuapkan nasi lalu mulutnya yang mengunyah dan yang paling penting tatapan Sungmin yang terfokus ke bawah jangan lupakan bibirnya yang terkulum menahan tawa akibat mengingat kejadian di ruang kesehatan tadi siang. Ekspresi Kyuhyun saat terkejut tadi mampu, sangat mampu membuat Sungmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ini, biasanya bibir kalian tak bisa berhenti bergerak bila sudah di meja makan" Hankyung yang bingung akan keadaan yang tak seperti biasanya mencoba bertanya, lagipula tak enak bukan jika acara makan malam ini hanya dihiasi dentingan sendok dan garpu dengan piring.

Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng kemudian namun senyum di kulumnya tak pernah lepas membuat Kyuhyun yang menatap itu bersumpah serapah di dalam hatinya mengutuk Hyungnya yang kelewat manis itu. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan sang appa. Hankyung membuang nafasnya gusar, usahanya untuk membuat suasana menjadi ramai tak berhasil. Kepala keluarga Cho itu akhirnya melanjutkan acara makannya.

Heechul membalikkan sendok dan garpunya pertanda dirinya sudah selesai dari kegiatan makan malamnya. Lalu tangannya beralih mengambil serbet untuk menghapus noda-noda yang mungkin tertinggal di bibirnya, Khas nyonya-nyonya besar.

"Lee Hyukjae atau yang kalian kenal dengan Eunhyuk itu akan pindah dari Jepang ke Korea" Heechul memulai pembicaraannya dan melihat reaksi dari yang lain. Kyuhyun yang tak tertarik dengan pembahasan ini hanya melanjutkan makannya. Sungmin yang mendengar nama sepupunya yang tinggal di jepang itu akan datang ke korea terlihat berbinar matanya. Hankyung hanya menatap Heechul meminta melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Dia akan tinggal disini"

"YEAYY!"

"Tsk !"

"Sepertinya kau tak suka Eunhyukie tinggal disini, Cho Sok Tampan" Sungmin memicingkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku suka rumah ini jadi berisik bila ada si kurus kering itu eohh ?"

"Tsk,, aku jamin dia tak akan mengganggumu"

"Dengan apa kau menjamin ?,, barang-barang merah mudamu ? aku tak tertarik"

"Panggil aku 'Hyung'"

"Sungmin"

"Sungmin Hyung"

"Sungmin"

"YAKK ! Berhenti bertengkar !"

Heechul yang mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berteriak agar mereka berhenti dan berhasil.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sementara Kyuhyun acuh dengan bentakan Heechul. "Mianhae, Eomma"

"Gwenchana, Sungminnie"

"Besok Eunhyuk akan tiba dan di korea dan kau Kyuhyun jemput dia, sementara Sungmin rapikan kamar tamu untuk Eunhyuk tempati" Titah Heechul tegas macam diktator. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjemputnya ? untuk apa ada supir pribadi di mansion Cho kalau begitu"

"Jemput Eunhyuk atau PSPmu eomma bakar" Sungmin cekikikan melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun yang dramatis. Sepertinya dongsaengnya itu tak pernah bisa lepas dari makhluk berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Selain menganggukkan kepalanya Kyuhyun bisa apa ?. dari pada PSPnya dibakar lebih baik dia menjemput makhluk sosok kurus kering itu.

"Nahh sekarang kalian kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat, besok kita sambut sepupu kalian itu" Kini Hankyung yang berbicara. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun langsung beranjak dari kursi yang mereka duduki"

"Selamat malam, Appa Eomma" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Selamat Malam" Heechul menjawab sedangkan Hankyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun menanjaki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua dimana kamar mereka berada.

Setelah memerintahkan para maid untuk membereskan sisa makan malam Hankyung dan Heechul kembali ke kamar mereka. Hankyung berbisik di telinga Heechul sepanjang mereka jalan ke arah kamar mereka. Tak ada yang salah dalam bisikan itu tapi mengapa wajah Heechul sampai bersemu merah seperti itu. hanya HanChul dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang baru saja Hankyung bisikan ke telinga Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhenti di depan pintu kamar mereka. Beginilah kebiasaan mereka, berhenti di depan pintu kamar untuk mengatakan sepata dua kata sebagai 'penghantar tidur' mereka.

"Kau senang Eunhyuk tinggal disini" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai permbicaraan.

"Panggil aku Hyung, Kyunnie. Dan Eunhyukie lebih tua dari mu jadi panggil dia Eunhyuk Hyung"

"Jawab saja"

Sungmin sadar beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah ada habisnya lebih baik dia mengalah.

"Yaa, aku senang karena ada teman di rumah besar ini. aku jadi tak kesepian lagi" Sungmin menjawab dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya. Kyuhyun senang jika Sungmin senang. Kalau Sungmin senang dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk maka Kyuhyun akan berusaha agar tak seposesif biasanya pada namja atau yeoja yang mendekati Hyung tercintanya itu.

"Aku senang kalau kau senang. Lagipula kau bisa ikut hyperaktif dan banyak gerak kalau ada si hyperaktif itu dann—" Jeda sesaat, Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Hal itu bisa membuatmu menghilangkan sedikit lemak di tubuhmu yang gendut itu"

.

.

BLAMM

.

.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Sungmin mengerjap kemudian sadar akan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan.

"YAKK ! Cho Kyuhyun !, bicara apa Kau !"

Sungmin mencak-mencak di depan kamar Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya terkikik dengan sangat geli. Sungmin sangat tidak suka bila ada yang mengatai dirinya gendut !.

"Cho Sok Tampan satu itu memang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku tidak gendut, hanya sedikit ! ingat ! sedikit berisi"

Setelah menyadari kalau mencak-mencak di depan kamar Kyuhyun yang sudah terkunci itu tak ada artinya Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamarnya mencoba menjemput alam mimpi indahnya. Karena terlalu kesal dengan perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa detik yang lalu Sungmin sampai lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya dan hal ini menguntungkan untuk Kyuhyun karena dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menyusup ke kamar Sungmin untuk mengamati wajah damai Hyung tercintanya saat tertidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih buat

sitapumpkinelf, lhk34, danactebh, Bunbunchan, WineKyuMin137, Phia89, TifyTiffanyLee, Elf hana sujuCouple, beljoy, Mayu ChoLee, Chella-KMS, Yc K.S.H, fonami-kyuminelf, NaeAizawa , sissy, Ryu, KyuMin Cho,

karena udah bersedia ngereview ff ini

dan siders, aku nunggu kalian buat ngetik beberapa kata untuk nyemangatin aku ^^

.

.

Okeh karena kalian pengen yewook sama haehyuk aku bakalan masukin couple ini di FF ini sebagai cast lainnya. tapi satu-satu yaa~

Makasih atas sarannya :D

masalah typo (s) jangan kaget yaaa,, kalo banyak typo aku kan ratunya typo #kokbangga?

Owoo makasihh lohh yang udah nyemangatain aku #peluk

Okehh cukup cincongnya, sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^ #lambai-lambaicantik #readersmuntah


	3. Chapter 3

**~ooOOoo~**

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di area kedatangan tiba di bandara, tapi namja yang Kyuhyun bilang kurus itu tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ini sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Kyuhyun sampai di area kedatangan tersebut. Berulang kali juga posisinya berubah, duduk dan berdiri berkali-kali Kyuhyun lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan namun tak juga menghilangkan rasa bosan yang dideranya. Mencoba menghubungi Sungmin ? ohh bahkan itu adalah ide cemerlang yang sudah Kyuhyun akan jalankan bila tak mengingat kalau tak pagi Hyung tersayangnya itu mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pergi ke rumah Ryeowook untuk belajar kelompok dan sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki dirinya karena tak membawa PSP hitam kesayangannya sebab hanya benda itu yang sekarang Kyuhyun butuhkan karena kalau dirinya berani menghubungi Sungmin maka Sungmin akan marah pada dirinya karena Kyuhyun sangat tahu kalau Hyung tercintanya itu sangat tak suka jika sedang belajar –baik sendiri maupun kelompok- di ganggu.

"Tskk..! Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu makhluk kurus kering itu" Kyuhyun yang bosan menunggu hanya bisa menggerutu lalu meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun sangat tak suka jika menunggu lain lagi halnya untuk Sungmin, dirinya pasti akan menunggu sampai kapanpun. Berbicara tentang Sungmin, tadi dirinya diminta menjemput Hyung tersayangnya di rumah Ryeowook yang berada di kompleks sebelah kompleks rumahnya. Oleh karena itu Kyuhyun gusar sedari tadi karena apabila terlambat membawa Eunhyuk ke rumahnya maka dipastikan Kyuhyun akan terlambat menjemput Sungmin yang meminta di jemput pukul tujuh nanti.

Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan berulang-ulang kali untuk melihat apa Eunhyuk sudah datang atau belum namun Kyuhyun harus kembali mendesah frustasi karena tak juga melihat tubuh kurus kering itu. Sungmin sering melakukan komunikasi dengan sepupunya itu dan melalui itu Kyuhyun bisa tahu perubahan wajah Eunhyuk yang semakin hari semakin manis dan tentu saja hal itu yang mengatakan Sungmin, bagi Kyuhyun wajah termanis di dunia ini adalah wajah Sungmin, titik !. sebab Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sering bertukar foto mereka, tak jarang pula Sungmin mengirimkan foto Kyuhyun ke Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk saat ada sepasang kaki yang berdiri di depannya. Dirinya langsung menghela nafas lega saat melihat sepupunya itu sudah datang dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Eunhyuk memberitahukan kalau dirinya akan tiba di korea pada pukul 5 sore tapi ini sudah lewat satu jam tiga puluh menit dan Kyuhyun langsung menajamkan pandangan matanya melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosanya itu.

"Kau tersesat dimana sampai tak tahu letak seoul" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sinis padahal Eunhyuk baru saja mendarat.

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan itu pada pilot pesawatnya" Jawab Eunhyuk "Ahh itu pilotnya" Tunjuk Eunhyuk pada pria tinggi berseragam pilot berwarna putih yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun memdecakkan lidahnya tak ingin juga melihat pilot tersebut, untuk apa menuruti orang yang sudah membuatnya kesal. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Heyy, Tunggu aku" Eunhyuk langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun mengabaikan kesulitannya karena menggeret koper yang cukup besar.

Eunhyuk sudah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun namun bola matanya berputar saat Kyuhyun mengukir ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Apa kebiasaan sepupunya yang suka bersikap dingin itu tak berubah ? ck, padahal itu sudah lewat dari enam tahun saat Eunhyuk terakhir kali mendapatkan sikap dingin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah masuk kedalam mobil yang Kyuhyun bawa lalu Eunhyuk meletakkan koper besarnya ke kursi belakang mobil. Eunhyuk menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. "Tadi transit sebentar makanya terlambat mendarat" Eunhyuk mencoba membuka perbincangan meskipun tubuhnya lelah bukan main karena saat di pesawat Eunhyuk tidak tidur.

Eunhyuk melirikkan ekor matanya saat satu kata pun tak keluar dari bibir sepupunya itu. "Bagaimana kabar Sungmin Hyung, Heechul Ahjumma dan Hankyung Ahjussi"

"Mereka baik. Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku tahu kau lelah"

Eunhyuk ingin sekali melempar Kyuhyun dengan koper yang dia bawa tadi saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terkesan cuek. Namun Eunhyuk sadar bahwa dibalik tingkah acuh Kyuhyun tersembunyi perhatian pada dirinya yang tak lain adalah sepupu Kyuhyun. Tanpa menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan Eunhyuk langsung memejamkan matanya mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa lelah. Perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah keluarga Cho cukup jauh dan itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Eunhyuk untuk tidur sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan Eunhyuk selamat sampai kamar yang akan ditempatinya Kyuhyun langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke rumah Ryeowook, sesuai permintaan Sungmin yang meminta dirinya di jemput oleh Kyuhyun namun harus terlambat karena menunggu Eunhyuk dan kini jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15 itu artinya Kyuhyun terlambat satu jam lebih untuk menjemput Sungmin. Tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil audy hitamnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, itu dilakukannya karena Kyuhyun tak ingin Sungmin menunggu terlalu lama.

Kyuhyun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sembarang saat sudah berada di halaman tempat tinggal keluarga Ryeowook lalu dengan langkahnya yang panjang-panjang Kyuhyun mendekati pintu utama keluarga Kim tersebut. Mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran adalah hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan pertama kali saat sudah berdiri tepat di depan benda berwarna coklat tua tersebut. Tak menunggu waktu lama Ryeowook membuka pintu itu lalu tersenyum menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin Hyung mana" Tanpa memberi salam Kyuhyun langsung menanyakan Sungmin ke Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya mencebikkan bibirnya. Sikap tak sopan santun Kyuhyun ternyata tak berubah sampai sekarang.

"Ada di dalam" Ryeowook memiringkan tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun dapat melewati pintu yang hanya dibuka satu sisi itu.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan berlari ke ruang tamu yang perkiraannya mengatakan Sungmin ada disana.

"Padahal dia tidak tahu Sungmin Hyung dimana. Sebentar lagi pasti akan berteriak"

"RYEOWOOK, SUNGMIN HYUNG DIMANA"

"Nahh kan, benar apa kataku" Ryeowook menutup pintu utama lalu menyusul Kyuhyun ke dalam.

"KIM RYEOWOOK"

"Astaga ! Apa Heechul Ahjumma tak mengajarimu sopan santun, hah ? Aku ini lebih tua dari mu, panggil aku 'Hyung' " Ryeowook langsung membentak Kyuhyun saat namja berambut coklat terang itu tepat berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, tak ingin meladeni pertanyaan Ryeowook yang sudah bosan di dengar telinganya itu. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku" Balas Ryeowook sengit membuat Kyuhyun menatap tajam padanya. "Apa ? Berani menyakitiku, ku adukan pada Yesung Hyung" Ancam Ryeowook lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, tempat dirinya dan Sungmin belajar kelompok.

"Ck, bisanya hanya mengadu pada si kepala besar itu"

"Kau ingin diam disitu atau naik keatas menjemput Sungmin Hyung"

Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang sudah berada diujung anak tangga, dengan kakinya yang jenjang Kyuhyun melompati tangga satu per satu jadi setiap kali melangkah Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga berikutnya.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan Sungmin yang sedang tidur dengan posisi menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai, Ryeowook yang melihat itu tak sadar memiringkan kepalanya dan mengukir senyum lebar dibibirnya. Mengapa Sungmin Hyung yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyungnya bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan bahkan disaat tidur seperti ini.

"Sungmin Hyung tertidur karena menunggu supirnya terlalu lama" Kyuhyun langsung melotot saat Ryewook menyebut dirinya sebagai supir. What the ?! tak ada supir setampan dirinya ! begitu pemikiran Kyuhyun, matanya menatap tajam tubuh mungil yang berada didepannya, enak saja mengatai dirinya supir ! Ryeowook yang tahu kini tengah dipandangi dengan tatapan membunuh oleh mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun tak ingin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, karena tatapan Kyuhyun begitu menakutkan jika sudah menatap tajam pada siapapun.

Gerakkan Ryeowook yang ingin menepuk pipi Sungmin agar namja manis itu terbangun terhenti saat Kyuhyun menginterupsinya. "Kau buka kan saja pintu mobil di depan, jangan lupa bawakan peralatan Sungmin Hyung" Kyuhyun berkata seraya mendekati Sungmin lalu tangannya ia selipkan di belakang tengkuk Sungmin dan di belakang lutut Sungmin, mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, _Brydal Style_.

Ryeowook walaupun bibirnya menggerutu tak jelas namun tetap melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan, tak tega juga jika Sungmin terbangun pasti nanti kepalanya akan pusing.

Kyuhyun sudah memasukkan Sungmin ke kursi penumpang yang berada di samping pengemudi tak lupa memasang _seat belt_nya. Kyuhyun berjalan memutar ke tempat mengemudi lalu masuk dan memasang _seat belt_nya juga, membuka kaca mobil untuk berpamitan pada Ryowook. "Kami Pulang"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya "Hati-hati di jalan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah Ryeowook.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Ryeowook langsung memasuki rumahnya. "Seharusnya dia bilang 'Terima Kasih, Hyung.' Ck, berharap makhluk kutub itu berterima kasih ? mati saja kau Kim Ryeowook" Gerutu Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tak menemukan orang tua Ryeowook karena mereka tinggal di Ilsan mengurus usahanya disana. Ryeowook yang bersikeras ingin tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya harus mengalah karena dirinya harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya di seoul ini. tohh bila nanti dirinya merindukan orang tuanya Ryeowook bisa pergi ke ilsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya Kyuhyun menatap ke arah kanannya tepat dimana Sungmin masih terlelap. Wajah Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mendekat ke wajah Sungmin. Bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Sungmin, hanya menempel dan itu hanya beberapa detik. Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum saat Hyung tersayangnya tak terganggu dengan aktivitas yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan. Mungkin Ryeowook benar Sungmin terlalu mengantuk saat menunggu Kyuhyun datang menjemputnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk pipi berisi milik Sungmin dengan pelan, berusaha membangunkan Sungmin dari tidur lelapnya. "Hyung.. Bangun kita sudah sampai" Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengulang kegiatannya menepuk-nepuk pipi berisi milik Sungmin sampai akhirnya Sungmin terbangun.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap sesaat lalu terbuka sempurna. Pandangannya mengedar mengelilingi tempat dimana dirinya berada, dahinya mengernyit. Bukankah terakhir kali dirinya berada di kamar Ryeowook untuk belajar kelompok lalu mengapa..

"Aku menjemput mu, Hyung. Dan saat ini kita berada di garasi mobil" Kyuhyun menjelaskan karena melihat kerutan di dahi Sungmin. Sempat terkekeh namun segera di tahannya. Sungmin hanya membulatkan bibirnya untuk merespon perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo turun"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun langsung turun dari mobil lalu menuju ruang makan. Sekarang sudah saatnya makan malam dan Kyuhyun yakin para maid sudah menyiapkannya untuk mereka.

.

.

"EUNHYUKKIEEE~" Sungmin berteriak saat dirinya melihat Eunhyuk sudah duduk tenang di kursi makan, dirinya langsung berlari lalu menubruk Eunhyun dengan keras. Memeluk Eunhyuk dengan begitu eratnya.

Eunhyuk yang mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah karena tak sempat menghindar lagipula jika dirinya menghindar Sungmin pasti akan mengejarnya sampai dapat lalu memeluknya dengan erat, lebih baik diam saja daripada lelah berlari-lari yang ada dirinya jadi lelah dua kali lipat.

Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Sungmin walau tak seerat Sungmin. "Aigooo~ aku sangat merindukan mu, Eunhyukkie. Kenapa baru sekarang pindah ke seoul eohh" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya membuat Eunhyuk akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hyung" Balas Eunhyuk dengan tulus.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat hanya bisa membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, entah mengapa Kyuhyun sangat tak suka jika Sungmin harus bersentuhan dengan namja maupun yeoja manapun.

"Eomma baru menyuruhku seminggu lalu, aku hanya menurutinya" Eunhyuk duduk kembali ke kursinya karena tadi dirinya sempat berdiri oleh tarikan Sungmin yang cukup keras.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di depan Eunhyuk diikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Kemana Heechul Ahjumma dan Hankyung Ahjussi ? Sedari aku tiba aku tak melihat mereka" Eunhyuk bertanya sembari tangannya menyuap nasi ke mulutnya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun karena dirinya tadi langsung ke rumah Ryeowook tidak pulang terlebih dahulu jadi Kyuhyun lah yang tahu orang tua mereka pergi kemana.

"Mereka ke China mengurus cabang perusahaan disana yang sedang goyah sekalian bulan madu katanya" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, lain lagi dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Mereka tertawa di kulum. Ahh Hankyung dan Heechul itu tak pernah bosan memanfaatkan waktu berdua mereka dengan baik.

Sungmin menyendokkan salad buah ke piringnya sebagai penutup makan malam kali ini. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang melihat nafsu makan Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Bagaimana tubuh Sungmin tidak berisi jika nafsu makannya seperti ibu yang tengah mengandung.

"Bagaimana Kau tidak gendut, Hyung. Nafsu makanmu seperti gajah yang sedang hamil" Ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan keinginan untuk mengecup bibir Hyung tercintanya itu.

"Kyunnie juga mengatakan itu padaku" Sungmin berbicara meski bibirnya tetap mengerucut.

"Karena hanya orang buta saja yang bilang kau langsing" Eunhyuk berucap diakhiri dengan tawa yang tergelak.

"YAA ! Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu" Eunhyuk berjingkat saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya sampai-sampai Kyuhyun berteriak padanya ?.

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Eunhyuk saat Kyuhyun membelanya. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Pencinta Jajangmyeon, lanjutkan saja makanmu" Ingin sekali Kyuhyun melempar sendok ke kepala Eunhyuk karena berani mencelanya. Namun harus diurungkan karena disini ada Sungmin, Sungmin sangat tak suka bila ada pertengkaran di meja makan.

Kyuhyun menatap piringnya yang memang terdapat jajangmyeon. Kyuhyun jadi teringat saat dirinya masih menginjak umur 7 tahun. Saat itu eommanya menyuruhnya makan namun hanya tersedia salad yang berkomposisikan berbagai macam sayuran. Kyuhyun sangat membenci sayuran daripada makan sayur lebih baik tidak makan seharian !, itulah prinsipnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun merajuk tak ingin makan namun Heechul mengabaikannya, pemikiran Heechul saat itu Kyuhyun akan menyerah dan kembali ke ruang makan untuk makan salad yang dibuatnya dan benar saja, sepiring mangkuk salad itu sudah habis tapi Heechul tak tahu jika yang menghabiskan salad itu adalah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti Kyuhyun tak akan memakan benda berwarna hijau itu akhirnya memakannya dan mengganti salad itu dengan dua mangkuk jajangmyeon.

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap seperti peyusup ke kamar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Sungmin Hyu—" Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti saat Sungmin meletakkan jari telunjuknnya di bibirnya memberikan pertanda agar Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara.

Sungmin meletakkan dua mangkuk jajangmyeon di ranjang Kyuhyun. "Makan jajangmyoen ini, Kyunnie. Hyung tahu kau belum makan sedari siang tadi karena eomma hanya menyediakan salad untukmu. Tadi saladnya sudah Hyung makan dan Hyung membelikanmu ini sebagai gantinya. Cepat makan, Hyung tak ingin kau sakit" Ucap Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu sedetik kemudian menyambar sumpit untuk mulai memakan jajangmyeon yang dibelikan Hyungnya. "Therimha Khashih Hyoongg"

"Sudah makan saja yang benar" Sungmin pun tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya makan dengan lahap.

"YAKK ! CHO KYUHYUN KAU TULI ATAU APA EOHH"

Teriakan Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari acara mengenang masa lalunya lalu terbelalak saat melihat Sungmin tengah sulit bernafas ditambah tubuhnya yang mulai memerah. "Astaga ! Ada apa denganmu, hyung" Perkataan Kyuhyun sarat akan ke khawatiran.

Kyuhyun melihat ke piring yang disana terdapat nanas. Astaga ! Sungmin alergi nanas !

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin agar nanas itu keluar dari perut Sungmin namun nihil yang ada Sungmin semakin sulit bernafas. Kyuhyun panik bukan main saat Sungmin semakin kesulitan bernafas.

"KEPALA PELAYAN IM"

Kepala pelayan Im yang dipanggil langsung berlari mendekati Kyuhyun, berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Sungmin kesusahan bernafas lalu tubuhnya gemetar saat melihat tatapan tajam yang sangat menakutkan dari mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang memasukkan nanas ke dalam salad ini" Kyuhyun mengangkat piring yang tadi Sungmin gunakan. Rahangnya mengeras pertanda Kyuhyun marah bukan main.

"It.. ituu.. "

"CHO KYUHYUN JANGAN HANYA BERBICARA, CEPAT BAWA SUNGMIN HYUNG KE RUMAH SAKIT !"

Kyuhyun tersadar. Yaaa Eunhyuk benar, lebih baik dirinya membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit untuk memberikan tindakan medis kepada Hyung tercintanya itu. Bila nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun bersumpah akan membunuh maid yang mencampurkan nanas kedalam salad yang Sungmin makan.

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh Sungmin lalu berlari sekencang mungkin ke mobilnya. Setelah Eunhyuk menutup pintu belakang mobil dari dalam dengan Sungmin yang berada di pangkuannya Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tak perduli teriakan Eunhyuk yang bersumpah serapah menyuruh dirinya melambatkan laju mobil, yang penting sekarang Sungminnya harus segera sampai di rumah sakit terdekat !.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf updatenya lama,, aku keilangan mood buat ngelanjutin ff ini karena ffn di blokir sama provider yang aku pake,, tapi berkat salah satu temenku bilang suruh install salah satu software dann taraaa aku udah bisa buka ffn lagi. Say thanks to her, right ? kkk~

.

Gimana tuhh sama ceritanya,, ? itu ada aku selipin flashback gimana kyuhyun bisa cinta sama hyungnya sendiri dan nanti aku kasih alasan lagi kenapa kyuhyun semakin mencintai sungmin.

.

Typo mohon abaikan karena pasti ada, aku ratunya typo,, gak lupa kan ? eheheehhh

Say thanks to :

lhk34, danactebh, TifyTiffanyLee, WineKyuMin137, cloudswan, rheatna1004, Phia89, sitapumpkinelf, nova137, fitriKyuMin, Bunbunchan, Ria (2), winecouple, Adekyumin joyer, GG , sissy, NaeAizawa, Mayu ChoLee, guest

dan reader yang belum ngetik komenan, aku nunggu kalian buat ngetik komenan buat nyemangatin aku ^^

.

.

.

.

Dan sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya #lambai-lambaicantik #readersmuntah


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saat ini tengah menunggu Sungmin yang tengah di periksa oleh dokter. Kyuhyun berulang kali berubah posisi dari duduk lalu berdiri lalu duduk lagi, begitu seterusnya. Hal itu di lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir pada Hyung tercintanya. Ini kali keduanya Sungmin masuk rumah sakit karena Sungmin memakan nanas.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun terus mondar-mandir hanya diam saja, dia tahu kalau saaat ini Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan Hyungnya itu, dirinya pun juga mengkhwatirkan Hyungnya yang berpipi tembam itu tapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk adalah mengapa rasa khawatir Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berlebihan. Sungmin hanya alergi nanas tapi respon Kyuhyun seolah Sungmin baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat parah.

"Kyuhyun-ah, berhentilah mondar-mandir. Lebih baik kau duduk. Sungmin Hyung hanya alergi nanas bukan habis kecelakaan lalu lintas"

Kyuhyun yang sedang mondar-mandir langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk lalu memandang tajam pada sang empunya perkataan, apa katanya tadi ? hanya alergi ? heyy ! apa makhluk kurus kering itu tadi tak melihat kalau Hyungnya itu kesulitan bernafas ? bagaimana kalau nanti Sungmin benar-benar kehabisan nafas ? bagaimana kalau Sungmin ... Ahh Kyuhyun tidak ingin membayangkannya... Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Sungmin Hyung kesulitan bernafas ! Dan kau bilang hanya ?! Kau tahu manusia tak akan hidup tanpa bernafas !"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya tak percaya saat mendengar jawaban serta bentakan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun terkenal dengan ketidaksopanannya tetapi Kyuhyun tak pernah membentak dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Apa sebegitu berartinya Sungmin bagi Kyuhyun sampai-sampai Eunhyuk yang melontarkan pernyataan wajar itu saja harus menerima bentakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Geurae, Mianhae. Sebaiknya kau duduk, kita berdoa saja supaya dokter cepat memberikan pertolongan pada Sungmin Hyung"

Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Eunhyuk untuk duduk dengan tenang, Kyuhyun tahu di rumah sakit tidak boleh membuat keributan oleh karena itu Kyuhyun mengikuti permintaan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun duduk dengan bibirnya yang merapalkan doa agar Hyungnya cepat sadar karena tadi Hyungnya itu sempat pingsan.

.

.

Dokter sudah memberikan _Antihistamin_ untuk mengurangi reaksi alergi yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh Sungmin yang semula berwarna kemerah-merahan kini sudah kembali berwarna putih normal. Dokter juga sudah memberikan oksigen untuk membantu Sungmin bernafas dengan lancar.

"Saya keluar dulu, Sungmin-sshi. Ada pasien yang harus saya tangani, permisi"

"Nde,, Ghamsahamnida, Uisanim. Jangan lupa pesanku, Uisanim"

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat sebentar, saat siuman dari pingsan tadi Sungmin merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Oleh karena itu dirinya meminta pada Dokter untuk memberitahukan kepada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bahwa Sungmin butuh istirahat mengenyampingkan bahwa Dongsaeng dan sepupunya tengah khawatir pada dirinya saat ini.

Setelah Dokter menganggukkan kepalanya dia pun keluar dari ruang rawat yang ditempati Sungmin. Saat dokter keluar dari ruang rawat yang ditempati Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati sang Dokter.

"Uisanim, Bagaimana keadaan Hyungku" Kyuhyun bertanya memastikan keadaan Hyung tersayangnya.

Dokter itu melepaskan kacamatanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Terlihat di matanya bahwa ekspresi Kyuhyun sangat amat mengkhawatirkan pasien yang bernama Cho Sungmin itu. tak terkecuali pemuda yang berdiri di samping pemuda yang berdiri didepannya itu, pemuda yang bertubuh tak begitu berisi itu juga menghiasi wajahnya dengan ekspresi sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Sungmin-sshi sudah membaik karena saya memberikan _Antihistamin _untuk menghilangkan reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh alergi yang dialami Sungmin-sshi"

"Apa saya boleh melihatnya, Uisanim"

Kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam pada Eunhyuk. Apa maksudnya dia bertanya seperti itu, itu artinya hanya Eunhyuk bukan yang ingin melihat Hyungnya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan !

"Saya ingin melihatnya, Uisanim" Kyuhyun langsung menyela perkataan Eunhyuk, enak saja Eunhyuk ingin melihat Hyungnya pertama kali, dirinya yang lebih berhak untuk melihat Hyungnya itu.

"Keadaan Sungmin-sshi memang membaik, tetapi dia butuh istirahat. Jadi saya sarankan nanti saja melihatnya saat Sungmin-ssi sudah sadar"

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk langsung pias saat mendengar perkataan Dokter. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka selain menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon apa yang dikatakan dokter itu.

"Baiklah, Saya permisi masih ada pasien yang harus saya tangani"

"Nee, Uisanim. Ghamsahamnida"

Dokter itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Mereka kembali duduk untuk menunggu Sungmin tersadar. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menangkupkan tangannya di wajahnya. Terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau harus sekolah besok, biar aku yang menjaga Sungmin Hyung"

"Tak masuk sekolah satu hari tak akan membuatku tak lulus"

Eunhyuk memandang takjub pada Kyuhyun. Kenapa jawaban itu bisa sangat lancar keluar dari sepupunya itu, yaa memang kejeniusan Kyuhyun tak diragukan lagi dan ternyata Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Hyungnya. Eunhyuk kembali terdiam, pikirannya melayang entah kemana saat Kyuhyun juga tak membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Lebih baik kau tidur di dalam, aku akan membawakan makanan untuk kita"

Eunhyuk langsung beranjak dari duduknya untuk mencari makanan. Eunhyuk tahu Kyuhyun belum makan malam itu karena saat makan malam tadi Kyuhyun tak sempat mencicipi jajangmyeon kesukaannya saat melihat Sungmin kesulitan bernafas konsentrasi Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun langsung memasuki ruang rawat Sungmin untuk beristirahat sekaligus melihat keadaan Hyungnya saat Eunhyuk pergi mencari makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang yang Sungmin tiduri. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat membuat Kyuhyun ingin membinasakan buah yang bernama nanas agar Hyung tercintanya tak memakan buah itu lagi dan menyebabkan Sungmin alergi.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin untuk digenggamnya, seolah dengan menggenggam tangan Sungmin Kyuhyun bisa memberikan kekuatan yang dimilikinya walaupun faktanya Kyuhyun belum makan malam jadi dirinya tak mungkin memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk diberikan kepada Hyungnya yang memiliki pipi _chubby_ itu.

Sungmin merasakan tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang. Wangi maskulin yang menyapa indra penciumannya membuat dirinya tahu siapa yang tengah menggenggam tangannya kini, Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai wangi maskulin selain Kyuhyun ? Tidak ada !

Memori Sungmin melanglang saat pertama kali dirinya memakan nanas, saat itu dirinya masih berumur sebelas tahun. Saat memakan buah berdaging kuning segar itu entah mengapa dirinya merasakan tubuhnya memanas lalu timbul noda kemerah-merahan di kulitnya yang seputih susu, sangat kontras dengan kulitnya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah tidur siang langsung terbangun saat mendengar teriakan Heechul ketika melihat keadaan dirinya yang memprihatinkan. Dirinya kesulitan bernafas, bercak-bercak merah yang menghiasi tubuhnya yang berisi. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearahnya dengan setetes airmata yang membasahi sudut matanya lalu tanpa kata ikut membantu membopong tubuhnya yang berisi bersama sang eomma. Saat itu Sungmin sangat jelas melihat ekspresi kekhawatiran sang eomma dan dongsaengnya. Tapi Sungmin melihat ekspresi yang Kyuhyun lukiskan diwajahnya sama dengan ekspresi sang appa tengah khawatir saat sang eomma tengah sakit. Saat itu Sungmin memang tak mengetahui ekspresi macam apa itu tapi kini Sungmin sudah berumur 19 tahun dan Sungmin tahu benar ekspresi itu tercipta saat orang yang dicintainya tengah sakit. Pertanyaan dalam benaknya adalah apa Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya, mencintai Hyungnya sendiri ? terlebih Kyuhyun sangat tak suka dirinya berdekatan dengan namja ataupun yeoja manapun, pemikiran dikepalanya itu bisa saja benar bukan kalau Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya ? ohh memikirkan itu membuat Sungmin merasakan pening di kepalanya.

Sungmin merasakan setetes airmata jatuh di punggung tangannya membuat Dirinya kembali dari acara mengingat memorinya bertahun-tahun silam. Tanpa bertanya Sungmin tahu dengan jelas bahwa airmata itu milik Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, Bangunlah~. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Kalau kau bangun saat ini juga aku berjanji tak akan mengambil barang-barang merah mudamu lagi.. cepatlah bangun Hyung"

Kyuhyun sangat frustasi saat Hyungnya itu tak juga membuka matanya. Ini sudah jam ke 3 saat Sungmin pingsan tadi tapi mengapa Sungmin tak memberikan tanda-tanda akan sadar, seperti menggerakkan jemarinya mungkin, begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun.

"Benar kau tidak akan mengambil barang-barangku lagi"

Kyuhyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya seketika langsung menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar nada suara yang hilang dari tiga jam lebih itu. matanya langsung bersinar saat melihat mata bulat itu terbuka dan lengkungan senyum yang terukir di bibir tipis milik Hyungnya itu. Dirinya hanya tak tahu kalau sebenarnya Sungmin memang terjaga. Kalau Kyuhyun tahu mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengambil barang-barang merah muda milik Hyungnya sebagai hukuman karena berani membuat dirinya begitu khawatir pada pemuda manis tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Hyung. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang aku sudah bangun dan kau harus menepati janjimu untuk tidak mengambil barang-barangku lagi, arraseo ?" Sungmin memicingkan matanya sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk mungilnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Huhh sebenarnya barang-barang merah muda itu juga tak berguna untuk Kyuhyun namun melihat Hyungnya merajuk membuat Kyuhyun senang bukan main tapi tetap saja barang-barang itu tak Kyuhyun kembalikan. Kyuhyun hanya berkata itu sebagai hukuman karena Hyung tak mendengarkan perkataanku. Sudahlah masih banyak cara untuk membuat Hyungnya merajuk padanya.

"Nahh sekarang sebaiknya kita makan dan aku jamin makanan yang aku bawa tidak mengandung nanas yang kau benci itu, Sungmin Hyung"

Eunhyuk memasuki ruang rawat Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan plastik yang berisi roti berselai coklat dan _soft drink_ untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun sementara untuk Sungmin dirinya membelikan sari gingseng untuk membantu menstabilkan kondisi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tanpa membuang waktu langsung memakan roti yang dibawa Eunhyuk. Tak jarang pula Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berebut untuk menyuapi Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapatkan perhatian itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur karena memiliki dongsaeng dan sepupu yang sangat menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dirawat beberapa jam di rumah sakit, Sungmin sudah dibolehkan pulang. Itu juga karena alerginya tak begitu fatal. Dan sekarang Sungmin berserta Kyuhyun sudah menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa, seperti sekolah salah satunya.

Mereka saat ini tengah berjalan di koridor menuju kantin karena jam pelajaran sudah selesai untuk sementara. Begitu banyak pasang mata menatap kagum pada mereka. Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan dan Sungmin yang begitu manis. Perpaduan yang sangat pas bukan jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih ? tapi.. mengingat hubungan mereka yang satu darah apa mungkin hubungan itu tercipta ?.

Sungmin tengah duduk memakan roti berisi _strawberry jam_ di salah satu kursi kantin yang berada di sudut, ditemani Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya dengan _soft drink_ untuk menyegarkan pikirannya karena pelajaran tadi cukup membuatnya berfikir dengan keras.

Pemuda manis yang tengah mengunyah makanan berkarbohidrat tinggi itu terlihat menggemaskan saat pipinya menggembung karena mulutnya terisi penuh dengan roti yang baru saja berpindah dari tangannya ke mulutnya. Melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun terjulur ke depan untuk menarik pipi _chubby_ Hyungnya itu dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes namun tak menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun.

"Jangan beraegyo di tempat umum, Hyung. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu beraegyo, arra ?"

Sungmin mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya keatas, menatap Kyuhyun sebal. Huhh enak saja hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melihatnya beraegyo. Kalau seperti itu bagaimana bisa Sungmin mendapatkan kekasih ?. Aegyo adalah salah satu kelebihan Sungmin dan itu membuat para yeoja tertarik kepadanya, jadi kalau hanya Kyuhyun yang melihat aegyonya sampai kapanpun Sungmin tak akan mendapatkan kekasih.

"Terserah Aku. Kalau menurutimu terus aku tak akan mendapatkan kekasih"

Yaa Sungmin benar. Kyuhyun yang begitu protektif kepadanya yang tak boleh berdekatan dengan yeoja maupun namja manapun membuat Sungmin sulit untuk mendapatkan kekasih. Jangan kan berkencan berdekatan saja Sungmin sudah diancam barang-barang merah mudanya dan lagipula Kyuhyun selalu menempel padanya seperti perangko yang menempel erat dengan surat.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Hyungnya. Apa Hyungnya itu berniat mencari kekasih dan mengabaikan dirinya ? setahu Kyuhyun jika seseorang sudah memiliki kekasih maka dia akan lupa dengan sekitarnya. Di abaikan Sungmin ? Ohh tidak akan Kyuhyun biarkan hal itu terjadi ! perhatian Sungmin adalah kebutuhan primer untuk dirinya.

Pemuda berwajah stoic itu menatap garang pada yeoja yang baru saja duduk di samping Sungmin. Untuk apa yeoja itu duduk di samping Sungmin ? Ingin menyatakan cinta ? Kyuhyun berani jamin yeoja itu akan di tolak oleh Hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Sungmin Oppa, Apa kau sudah punya kekasih" Tanya yeoja yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin itu.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan tepat dimana yeoja itu duduk disebalahnya. Yeoja itu memang selalu menyapa dirinya setiap pagi tak jarang pula yeoja tinggi itu menawarkan untuk makan bersama di kantin saat istirahat tiba namun Sungmin harus menolak karena Kyuhyun sudah menatap penuh arti padanya agar menolak permintaan yeoja itu. begitupun saat ini, Kyuhyun tengah menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan yang begitu mengintimidasi oleh karena itu sang yeoja tak menyapa Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu karena yeoja itu tahu kalau Kyuhyun begitu dingin terhadap sekitarnya. Sungmin pun hanya mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya seolah memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengusir yeoja bertubuh tinggi itu tapi Sungmin tidak takut lagi karena Kyuhyun sudah berjanji tak akan menyita barang-barang merah mudanya lagi jika membangkang dari perintahnya.

"Aku belum memiliki kekasih, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" Sungmin menjawab seadanya yang membuat Kyuhyun geram bukan main. Seharusnya Sungmin bilang 'Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, yaitu dongsaengku sendiri' begitu terdengar bagus bukan ?

Tanpa menjawab seperti itu Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin juga akan menolak yeoja yang berada di depannya kini karena begitu banyak yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Sungmin tetapi Sungmin tolak namun demikian Kyuhyun lah yang jauh lebih banyak mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari para hoobaenya.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, Oppa. Apa Oppa keberatan ?. Ucap Yeoja itu dengan malu-malu terihat dari pipinya yang merah merona. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi pria di luar sana namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bagi mereka itu hal biasa karena mereka terlalu sering mendapatkan hal itu karena perlakuan yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum dirinya mengatakan keputusannya.

"Ku pikir kan dulu jawabanku"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Untuk apa Hyungnya itu bertele-tele. Bilang saja 'Aku keberatan' dan masalah selesai. Haahhh~ walaupun begitu Kyuhyun yakin Hyungnya itu akan menolak yeoja tinggi di depannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu. Aku permisi dulu, Sungmin Oppa"

"Nde, Seohyun-ssi"

Yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Seohyun itu langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kau berniat menerimanya" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada datarnya. Ohh Sungmin sudah menduga Kyuhyun akan seperti ini.

Sungmin menaikkan bahunya lalu menurunkannya lagi sedetik kemudian. "Aku tidak tahu, Aku akan minta pendapat Eunhyukkie terlebih dahulu karena dia sudah berpengalaman dengan permasalahan seperti ini" Sungmin menjawab dengan bibirnya yang melengkungkan senyum lebar membuat Kyuhyun harus meredakan emosinya. Kalau seperti itu bisa saja Hyungnya ini menerima yeoja bertubuh tinggi itu. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini untuk membuat Hyungnya menolak yeoja itu adalah memengaruhi Eunhyuk agar namja bertubuh kurus itu tidak menyetujui kalau Hyung tersayanganya itu memiliki kekasih. yaa harus seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Ehheeehe.. moga gak bosen yaa sama ceritanya.

Okehh gak banyak cuap-cuap kali ini karena emang gak ada yang perlu dicuap-cuapkan

Masalah typo mohon dimaklumi :D

.

Thanks to :

danactebh, lhk34, cloudswan, fitriKyuMin, bebek, KyuMin Cho, Phia89 , nova137 , TifyTiffanyLee, fonami-kyuminelf, , Aseuka , sissy , Adekyumin joyer, Guest (2), BabyMing, winecouple, Mayu ChoLe dan kalian yang belum sempet kasih review ^^

.

.

.

.

See you in the next chap ^^ #lambai-lambaicantik #readersmuntah


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin kini sudah duduk di ranjang kamar tamu yang ditempati Eunhyuk. Menunggu sang pemilik kamar selesai dari acara mandinya. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi Sungmin langsung ke kamar Eunhyuk, dirinya ingin meminta pendapat sepupunya itu bagaimana kalau Sungmin merajut kisah dengan wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya tapi lebih muda darinya. Sepertinya hal itu sudah biasa karena diluar sana banyak pasangan yang yeojanya lebih tinggi dari namjanya, tapi Sungmin ingin mendengar pendapat sepupunya terlebih dahulu.

Ketika Eunhyuk selesai dengan acara mandinya dan keluar dari toilet Sungmin sedang memeluk bantal guling berwarna biru yang dipakai Eunhyuk untuk tidur. Eunhyuk menegakkan kepalanya dan secara otomatis dahinya berkerut karena melihat Sungmin sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Eunhyuk tahu bahwa sepupunya kini memiliki maksud datang ke kamarnya. Eunhyuk melempar handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke kursi di dekat ranjang lalu ikut duduk di ranjang bersama Sungmin.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Hyung"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Apa virus cuek yang berasal dari Kyuhyun kini telah menyebar dan Eunhyuk terkena virus tersebut, oke itu hal konyol yang ada di pikiran Sungmin.

"Baik-baik. Kau ada perlu apa, Sungminnie Hyung" Eunhyuk yang mengerti Sungmin anti dengan perkataan yang berintonasi tidak perduli kini mengubah intonasi suaranya menjadi ramah.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sesaat lalu melihat Eunhyuk, setelah menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan Sungmin membulatkan tekadnya untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Tadi teman di sekolahku ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Dia yeoja tinggi, cantik, tubuhnya berisi tapi tidak berisi seperti ku. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Eunhyukie. Terima atau tidak ?.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. Kenapa harus meminta pendapatnya ? bukankah seandainya nanti mereka berhubungan Sungmin dan Yeoja itulah yang menjalaninya, jadi untuk apa bertanya pada dirinya.

"Yang menjalani kan Kau, Sungmin Hyung. Kenapa harus meminta pendapatku"

"Aisshh kau ini ! aku minta pendapatmu, Eunhyukie. Terima atau tolak. Apa saja kriterianya kalau dia bisa menjadi kekasihku. Kau ini sama seperti Kyuhyun, Bodoh !"

Eunhyuk melotot saat mendengar akhir kalimat Sungmin. Apa katanya tadi ? bodoh ? kalau begitu kenapa sepupunya itu meminta pendapat pada dirinya !

"Kalau aku bodoh kenapa kau meminta pendapatku, Aneh !"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali. "Tinggal memberikan pendapat apa sulitnya". Sela Sungmin cepat. "Aku minta maaf karena mengatai kau bodoh"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya lalu kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan jemarinya yang mengelus dagunya, pose berfikir ala Eunhyuk. "Begini Hyung, jangan hanya melihat fisiknya saja. Lihat juga karakter dan kepribadian yeoja itu, banyak yeoja cantik tetapi hatinya tak secantik parasnya"

"Ehh ? Begitukah ? Tapi Aku tidak tahu kepribadiannya"

"Bagaimana kau tak tahu, kau kan satu sekolah dengannya" Eunhyuk memandang takjub pada Sungmin. Sungmin di kenal akan keramahannya tapi mengapa Sungmin tak tahu bagaimana kepribadian yeoja yang menyukainya. Memang aneh sepupunya itu.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Memang aneh jika satu sekolah tapi tidak mengetahui kepribadian temannya walaupun hanya secuil. Bukan salah Sungmin tidak mengetahui bagaimana kepribadian yeoja yang menyukainya itu. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang selalu melarangnya berdekatan dengan yeoja maupun namja manapun. Tsk ! mengingat itu membuat Sungmin mendengus sebal. Pikiran Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit yang lalu saat dirinya terkena alergi. Kyuhyun mencintainya dan sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan melarang dirinya berdekatan dengan siapapun. Sungmin tahu namja kelahiran februari itu memiliki sifat posesif yang sangat tinggi terhadap barang-barang miliknya. seperti waktu kecil dulu, Kyuhyun langsung merebut benda hitam berbentuk persegi panjang miliknya saat mengetahui benda tersebut di pinjam oleh tetangga barunya. Tapi masalahnya Sungmin bukan milik Kyuhyun.

Salah satu alasan Sungmin untuk mencari kekasih adalah dirinya ingin memastikan kalau Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang lebih atau tidak pada dirinya yang merupakan Hyungnya sendiri. _'hahh~ susah sekali ingin mendapatkan kekasih saja' Batin Sungmin berbicara._

"Intinya kau harus tahu bagaimana kepribadian yeoja yang menyukaimu itu, Hyung"

Sungmin kembali dari acara terdiamnya saat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Mata beningnya menatap lekat ke sepupunya itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu !. Membuat risih saja"

Sungmin menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas. Apa yang dipikiran sepupunya itu ? sudahlah yang penting Sungmin sudah tahu harus melakukan apa, mencari tahu bagaimana sifat dan sikap yeoja tersebut. Tak sulit juga karena banyak yang mengidolakan Sungmin dan itu bisa di manfaatkan Sungmin untuk mencari informasi mengenai yeoja yang menyukainya.

"Jangan melamun saja, keluar sana. Aku ingin memakai baju"

"Kau mengusirku ?"

"Ini kamarku !"

"Tapi ini rumahku !"

"Ini rumah Hankyung Ahjussi"

"Tap—"

"SUNGMIN HYUUNGGG"

"Anakmu sudah memanggil. Cepat susul dia"

Setelah memberikan Eunhyuk deathglare –gagalnya Sungmin langsung keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk karena ada yang memanggilnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyuhyun yang memiliki suara bass seperti itu dirumah megah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana kau setelah pulang sekolah ? Kau tahu aku mencarimu ke seluruh ruangan di sekolah ? kenapa tidak memberitahu ku kau pergi kemana ? dan kenapa telpon dan pesanku tak kau balas ? apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku mencemaskan mu ?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali tak lupa bibirnya yang membentuk huruf O, takjub dengan pertanyaan Dongsaengnya yang beruntun itu. seharusnya Kyuhyun beristirahat setelah lelah karena kegiatan di sekolah, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tadi sedang melakukan serah jabatannya sebagai ketua osis kepada ketua osis yang baru. Sungmin mengaku salah karena tak memberi tahu Kyuhyun kalau dirinya pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memperhatikan keadaan Kyuhyun. Seragamnya yang kusut, rambutnya yang sudah tak tertata rapi, dan banyak bulir-bulir keringat di sekitar keningnya. Melihat itu membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan tidak memberikan Kyuhyun kabar kalau dirinya pulang tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun kembali dari kegiatannya.

"Maafkan aku" Lirih Sungmin dalam tundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya. Bukan perkataan itu yang Kyuhyun ingin dengar dari Sungmin tapi penjelasan yang Kyuhyun inginkan dari bibir bershape M milik Hyungnya itu.

"Aku butuh penjelasan bukan maaf"Ucap Kyuhyun dengan dinginnya.

Ohh Tuhan jangan biarkan Kyuhyun bersikap dingin lagi padanya. Sungmin tak tahan jika akan di diamkan lagi oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"Ak..Aku pulang terlebih dulu kar..karen— Kyuhyun-ah"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah saat Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkannya ke lantai atas. Kalau saja Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun begitu panik saat tak melihat Sungmin di kursinya setelah kegiatan yang dilakukannya selesai, Sungmin akan menyesal karena melakukan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun sudah memberitahukan kepada Sungmin bahwa dirinya akan ada penyerahan jabatan yang dipegangnya kepada orang lain, Kyuhyun juga sudah meminta Sungmin untuk menunggunya dan Sungmin menyetujuinya tapi kenapa Sungmin meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya Sungmin berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, menyiapkan penjelasan yang akan diberikannya kepada Kyuhyun setalah Kyuhyun sudah tenang nanti. Dengan begini Sungmin yakin kalau..kalau.. Kyuhyun memang menyimpan perasaan lebih untuk dirinya. Terlihat jelas di mata Kyuhyun tadi ada sinar kekhawatiran yang ditujukan untuk Dirinya. Sungmin bingung harus berbuat seperti apa pada Kyuhyun nanti, meskipun tak ada perkataan bahwa dongsaengnya itu mencintainya namun terlihat jelas dari perilaku dan tatapannya kalau Kyuhyun mencintai dirinya.

.

.

Makan malam tadi berlangsung sangat hening tak ada percakapan baik dari Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin, Eunhyuk yang merasakan suasana tak mendukung ikut menutup mulutnya untuk tak melemparkan celotehannya. Sampai makan malam itu berakhir tak ada juga satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir ketiga namja tersebut. Kyuhyun yang langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan Sungmin yang hanya menggedikkan bahunya saat Eunhyuk menatap dirinya seolah bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi. Eunhyuk pun kembali ke kamarnya.

Dan kini Sungmin berdiri di depan kamar Kyuhyun dengan gugup, jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat dari biasanya. Biasanya jika Sungmin melakukan kesalahan yang tentu saja itu menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan mudah menerima maaf dari Kyuhyun, tapi kini ? Kyuhyun begitu enggan memulai percakapan dengan Sungmin, jika seperti itu bagaimana Sungmin bisa meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun ?.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun pun diketuk oleh Sungmin, meminta izin atas dirinya untuk masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun bermaksud meminta maaf tapi sudah lewat lima menit pun pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka dari dalam. Sungmin pun mencoba mengetuk pintu bercat biru itu sekali lagi namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Biarkan Hyung masuk"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam membuat Sungmin mendesah frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kyuhyunnie~ Hyung mohon buka pintunya"

Kyuhyun bukannya tak mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya, juga bukan tak mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang meminta dibukakan pintu, hanya saja dirinya masih emosi karena Sungmin tidak menepati janjinya. Tak tahukah Sungmin kalau dirinya begitu berusaha untuk tetap menjaganya, karena Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Sungmin saat orang tua mereka berada di China. Wajah Sungmin yang begitu manis seperti yeoja membuat Sungmin begitu rentan di ganggu oleh namja-namja kurang ajar. Bagaimana nanti kalau Sungmin benar di ganggu oleh namja-namja tersebut, walaupun Sungmin mahir beladiri namun tak mengurangi rasa khawatir Kyuhyun pada Hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkannya, bukan karena Kyuhyun berlebihan hanya saja Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tak bisa di kerumuni oleh orang lain itu sebabnya Sungmin tak suka keramaian.

"Kyuhyunnie~"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin sudah mulai bergetar. Segera saja Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurannya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hyungnya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya walaupun raut wajahnya masih mengukir ekspresi datar nan dingin. "Boleh aku masuk ?"

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya lebih lebar lalu memiringkan tubuhnya mengizinkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke kamarnya dengan bahasa non verbal. Sungmin duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun dengan santai namun kemudian wajahnya kembali sedih saat Kyuhyun tak juga mendekatinya.

"Kyuhyunnie~"

Kyuhyun mengalah dan akhirnya ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin setelah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung minta maaf. Hyung mengaku salah karena pulang tanpa memberitahu mu. Maafkan Hyung, Kyuhyunnie"

Kyuhyun tetap mengunci mulutnya, tak ingin menjawab perkataan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus, lebih memilih menatap dinding kamarnya daripada menatap wajah manis yang di sukainya itu. Sungmin sangat tak suka jika di diamkan seperti ini. Setetes airmata bersarang di ujung mata kanan Sungmin, Sungmin sulit untuk menangis namun jika itu berhubungan dengan Dongsaengnya maka airmata itu akan turun dari kedua mata miliknya dengan sendirinya.

"Hiks.. Maafkan Hyung, Kyuhyunnie"

Kyuhyun langsung mengubah fokus retina ke arah kanan dimana Sungmin duduk di sebelah kanannya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan airmata yang dengan lancangnya terjun bebas itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, tak tahan dengan bahu Sungmin yang terlihat bergetar. Segera saja Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, hal itu bukan membuat Sungmin meredakan isakannya tetapi membuat isakkan itu kian mengeras.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin untuk meredakan isakkan Hyungnya itu. "Sttt~ Sudah jangan menangis, Hyung"

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat "Maafkan Hyung, Kyuhyunnie. Hyung benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan mendiamkan Hyung lagi, Hyung tak suka di diamkan seperti itu"

Bibir Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat Sungmin berkata seperti itu."Sudahlah, Hyung. Aku sudah memaafkan mu tapi jangan ulangi lagi perbuatanmu. Kau tahu aku sangat mencemaskanmu"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. "Hyung berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi, tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi"

"Ku pegang janjimu, Hyung"

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya dan tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi berisi Hyungnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis"

Sungmin kini sudah bisa tersenyum karena Kyuhyun sudah memperlakukannya dengan hangat. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar, Hyung. Besok kita harus sekolah"

"Aku ingin tidur disini"

"Baiklah"

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya disusul oleh Kyuhyun yang juga merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang berada di kakinya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Hyungnya.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Hyung ingin dipeluk"

Kyuhyun senang bukan main saat Sungmin mengutarakan keinginannya. Kyuhyun menolak ? Ohh itu mustahil karena Kyuhyun begitu menikmati saat hidungnya mencium aroma strawberry dari rambut Hyungnya itu.

Kyuhyun menyampirkan tangannya di pinggang Hyungnya sedangkan Sungmin menyampirkan tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Posisi tubuh mereka yang saling miring namun berhadapan membuat mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan mereka.

"Jaljayo, Kyuhyunnie"

"Jaljayo, Hyung"

Setelah Sungmin tertidur dengan pulas, Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepalanya Sungmin untuk mengecup kening Sungmin. "Mimpi Indah, Sungminnie Hyung.

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti jejak Sungmin, menjemput mimpinya malam ini. Dan Kyuhyun yakin malam ini dia akan mimpi indah karena tidurnya ditemani oleh orang yang di cintainya.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat di manfaatkan oleh Sungmin untuk mencari yeoja yang menyukainya itu. Dirinya sibuk menyusuri koridor di sekolahnya dan langkah kakinya menuntun Sungmin untuk pergi ke kantin karena yeoja itu menyatakan cintanya di kantin. Saat ini juga sedang istirahat besar kemungkinan yeoja itu berada di kantin untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Siapa namanya ? Soo ? Soohyun ? Seoyung ? Aishh!"

Sungmin sudah memasuki area kantin dan matanya mengedar mencari yeoja yang menyukainya itu. "Aku lupa siapa namanya"

"Sungmin Oppa !"

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan tersenyum saat melihat yeoja yang dimaksudlah yang memanggilnya. Segera saja Sungmin mendekati meja yang ditempati yeoja itu. Sungmin menarik kursi yang masih kosong dan menundukkan bokong seksinya disana. Tersenyum dengan sangat manis hal itu yang Sungmin lakukan saat sudah duduk berhadapan dengan yeoja yang menyukainya itu.

"Kau sudah makan, Oppa ?. Ingin ku pesankan sesuatu ?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Dirinya lebih memilih mengambil sebatang dua batang kentang goreng milik yeoja tinggi itu. Senyuman Sungmin berikan saat mengambil kentang tersebut seolah-olah dengan senyuman yang diberikannya itu bisa membuat yeoja tinggi di depannya membiarkannya mengambil kentang goreng.

"Ambil saja, Oppa" Seohyun mendorong piring kentang goreng itu ke hadapan Sungmin agar lebih dekat Sungmin mengambilnya.

"Ghomhawohh, Soohyun-sshi"

"Namaku Seohyun bukan Soohyun, Oppa"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya lalu langsung menyambar botol air untuk mendorong kentang goreng melewati tenggorokannya. "Ahh mian mian, aku lupa namamu"

Seohyun tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Jadi apa jawabanmu, Oppa"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, mencoba membulatkan tekadnya untuk menerima yeoja di depannya kini. Tak perduli saran Eunhyuk yang menyarankannya untuk mencari tahu kepribadian yeoja tinggi semampai tersebut. Sungmin menerima yeoja tinggi itu karena ingin terlepas dari keposesifan Kyuhyun, dengan memiliki kekasih Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi melarangnya untuk berdekatan dengan siapapun dan dengan begitupula Sungmin juga berharap kalau Kyuhyun bisa menghilangkan perasaan berlebih pada dirinya karena bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah Hyungnya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, Oppa"

Sungmin tersadar dari acara melamunnya lalu menatap yeoja tinggi di depannya, bibirnya tersenyum lebar lalu kepalanya mengangguk menandakan Sungmin menerima pernyataan cinta yeoja tinggi itu, Seohyun yang pernyataan cintanya diterima langsung tersenyum senang. "Gomawo, Oppa. Jeongmal Gomawo"

"Cheonma, Seohyun-sshi"

"Oppa, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, panggil aku Seohyunnie" Ucap Seohyun penuh harap.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Benar juga, sangat kaku jika sepasang kekasih memanggil pasangannya dengan panggilan formal seperti itu. "Baik, Seohyunnie"

"Bagaimana jika sabtu malam nanti kita kencan, Oppa. Kencan pertama kita"

"Baik, Aku setuju. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 8 malam"

Seohyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, tapi dahinya segera mengernyit saat menyadari Sungmin pasti tidak tahu alamat rumahnya. "Tapi apa kau tahu dimana aku tinggal, Oppa"

Sungmin menepuk jidatnya, baru menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengetahui alamat kekasihnya itu. jika begitu bagaimana mereka bisa berkencan sedangkan Sungmin saja tidak tahu harus menjemput kekasihnya itu dimana.

"Kalau begitu aku minta alamat rumahmu"

"Kemarikan Ponselmu, Oppa"

Sungmin pun memberikan ponselnya kepada Seohyun. Seohyun dengan lihat menarikan jemarinya untuk mengetik dimana alamat rumahnya dan nomor ponselnya. Tak lupa juga Seohyun menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel Sungmin agar mengetahui nomor kekasih barunya itu, tak lama ponsel putih milik Seohyun berdering menandakan panggilan dari ponsel Sungmin sudah masuk, Seohyunpun mematikan sambungan ponsel tersebut.

Setelah menyimpan nomor ponsel Sungmin di ponselnya, Seohyun pun mengembalikan ponsel merah muda milik Sungmin. "Aku sudah mengetikkan alamat rumah dan nomor ponselku. Jangan lupa hubungi aku, Oppa"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya. "Baiklah, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing"

"Iya, Oppa. Aku duluan, Annyeong"

"Annyeong"

Sungmin pun mengikuti jejak kekasih barunya, meninggalkan kantin lalu beranjak ke kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

.

.

Tanpa kedua insan itu sadari ada sosok namja yang tengah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Semua pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin dan Seohyun terekam dengan sangat jelas di telinga tajamnya. Wajahnya mengeras, tulang rahangnya terlihat dengan jelas, genggaman tangannya pun terlihat begitu erat sampai-sampai buku-buku jemarinya memutih, menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapanpun dan bagi siapapun yang berniat ingin mendekati namja tersebut lebih baik mengurungkan niatnya karena dapat dipastikan orang tersebut akan menjadi tempat pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Kau mengecewakan ku lagi, Hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yeayyy ! Chap 5 Update :D meskipun ngaretnya lama pake banget, 3 minggu engga update karena aku sakit,,

Okehh lahh gak banyak cuap-cuap,, yang banyak cuap-cuap itu presenter dan aku bukan presenter :D

.

.

Say Thanks to :

danactebh, cloudswan, Phia89, nova137, cloudsKMS, BabyMing, bebek, TifyTiffanyLee, sissy, , Guest, Mayu ChoLee, UnyKMHH , winecouple , minnievil9ny tha

.

.

Makasih buat reviewnya :D aku udah baca semuanya,, aku juga nunggu reader yang masih belum mau ngetik sesuatu buat aku J

See you in the next chapter #lambai-lambaicantik #readersmuntah


	6. Chapter 6

Saat ini Sungmin tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan dengan kekasih barunya. Setelan kemeja berwarna merah muda lembut dipadukan dengan celana jeans menjadi pilihannya untuk pergi kencan kali ini, kemeja merah muda itu dibalut dengan jaket hoodie berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Rambutnya yang sebatas kerah kemeja ditatanya dengan rapi, Uhhh terlihat sangat manis pemuda yang satu ini. Tak khawatirkah jika ada yang menyebutnya lebih manis dari kekasihnya nanti ?.

Setelah mengambil lalu memakai sneakernya, Sungmin menuruni tangga untuk makan malam sebelum menjemput kekasihnya. Di meja makan sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk manis menunggu Sungmin turun dan terkejut ketika melihat penampilan rapi Sungmin, terutama Kyuhyun. Apakah Hyungnya itu berniat menjalani kencan pertama dengan kekasih barunya itu sesuai dengan rencananya tadi siang saat di kantin sekolah ?. Semoga saja tidak, begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun.

"Malam, Dongsaengdeul" Sapa Sungmin lalu duduk di kursi biasa yang ditempatinya setiap makan malam yang bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Eunhyuk ada di sebrangnya.

Eunhyuk memerhatikan penampilan Sungmin malam ini, terlihat manis. Namun, untuk apa berpakaian rapi jika hanya ingin makan malam di rumah yang menjadi rutinitas di keluarga Cho ini ?.

"Kau mau fashion show atau mau makan malam, Hyung ?"

Sungmin mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang sarat akan nada mengejek. "Aku mau fashion show, puas kau ?"

Eunhyuk terkekeh atas jawaban Sungmin. Kebiasaan yang selalu mengejek Sungmin tak pernah hilang dari diri Eunhyuk karena saat mengejek Sungmin Eunhyuk menikmati raut wajah Sungmin yang menggemaskan, bibir mengerucut, pipi yang menggembung. Uhh jika saja Eunhyuk memiliki tangan yang panjang pasti dirinya sudah mencubit gemas pipi 'karet' milik sepupunya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung ?. Rapi sekali jika hanya ingin makan malam"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada datarnya, tangannya sibuk bergerak memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca saat berbicarapun Kyuhyun tidak memandang Sungmin, sungguh Dongsaeng yang sangat sopan bukan ?.

"Aku ingin berkencan dengan kekasihku"

.

.

"Uhukk !"

.

.

Eunhyuk yang sedang menelan makanannya seketika tersedak karena jawaban Sungmin. Berkencan ? Berarti sepupunya itu menerima pernyataan cinta yeoja yang menyukainya itu ? Apa sepupunya itu sudah mencari tahu tentang kepribadian yeoja tersebut ?.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan matanya, tampak meredam amarahnya saat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu santai. Tangannya pun menggenggam sendok dan garpu yang sedang digunakannya, menyalurkan amarahnya pada benda mati yang terbuat dari stainless steel itu.

"Apa katamu ? Berkencan ? Apa kau sudah menyelidiki bagaimana sikap yeoja itu ? Jangan asal menerimanya saja, Hyung !"

Sungmin menggedikkan bahunya. Tak perduli bagaimana dengan kepribadian yeoja yang menyukainya itu ! Yang penting dirinya terlepas dari tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang sangat posesif terhadapnya. Dan satu lagi alasan Sungmin menerima yeoja tersebut, itu untuk membuat Kyuhyun melupakan perasaaan sayang yang berlebih kepadanya.

"Dia baik"

Tentu saja Sungmin berbohong, Sungmin tidak tahu kalau yeoja itu baik atau tidak. Jangan kan perilakunya seperti apa, yeoja itu tingkat berapa disekolahnyapun Sungmin tidak mengetahuinya. Dirinya terlalu disibukkan dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang 'menyanderanya' ketika di sekolah.

"Dia cantik, tinggi. Bukankah itu sudah bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menerimanya sebagai kekasihku ?" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk yang berada di sebrangnya.

"Itu terserah kau, Hyung. Tapi saranku sebaiknya kau cari tahu tingkah lakunya seperti apa agar kau tidak salah dalam memilih yeoja"

Sungmin terkikik geli di dalam hatinya. Omongan Eunhyuk terkesan nasihat yang diberikan orangtua kepada anaknya yang baru pertama kali memiliki kekasih. Sungmin sedang tidak mencari yeoja yang akan dijadikannya sebagai istri kelak dan Tentu saja Eunhyuk berpikiran seperti itu karena Eunhyuk tak tahu alasan sebenarnya Sungmin menerima yeoja tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan percakapan antara Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara membuat Hyungnya tidak jadi pergi dan tetap di rumah atau jika hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya cukup dengan mengganggu kencan Hyungnya dengan yeoja pengganggu itu –menurut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya selain sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya, Kyuhyun juga ada keperluan lain malam ini.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin yang melihat dongsaengnya berdiri mengerutkan keningnya, Sungmin baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun juga berpakaian rapi sama seperti dirinya. Kaos V neck yang dibalut dengan cardigan hitam dan celana jeans yang membalut sepasang kaki jenjangnya serta sepatu kets hitam menjadi alas kakinya.

"Aku mau ke rumah Donghae Hyung"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningya saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Nada suara Kyuhyun juga terkesan sangat datar. "Ada perlu apa Kyuhyun ke rumah Donghae ?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyung"

Sungmin menggedikkan bahunya lalu menatap arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30, sudah saatnya Sungmin menjemput kekasih barunya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Eunhyukkie"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya karena tak bisa menjawab dengan mulutnya yang dipenuhi dengan makanan itu.

"Dasar !"

"Kenapa kalian yang pergi ?, Seharusnya kalian menjamu ku dengan baik sebagai tamu di rumah ini"

"Para maid akan menjamu mu"

Sungmin langsung meninggalkan meja makan dan langsung menuju ke garasi rumah megahnya. Disana dia tidak melihat mobil Kyuhyun, itu berarti Kyuhyun memang benar pergi ke rumah Donghae yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak Kyuhyun berumur 10 tahun. Donghae, sahabat Kyuhyun yang suka sekali memanggilnya 'Noona' namun setelahnya akan mendapatkan jitakan keras di kepalanya dari kepalan tangan Kyuhyun. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sungmin saat mengingat masa-masa indahnya ketika kecil dulu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera berangkat"

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah keluar dari garasi mobilnya lalu dengan santai meluncur ke tempat kekasihnya tinggal, kompleks perumahan di daerah gangnam. Rupanya kekasihnya itu orang kaya juga karena tinggal di daerah strategis itu. Ahh Sungmin lupa semua murid yang bersekolah di Joy Senior High merupakan orang-orang kalangan atas tapi tetap saja keluarga Cho merupakan kalangan atas diantara kalangan atas.

Tak berapa lama mobil Sungmin keluar dari garasi meluncurlah mobil hitam milik salah satu Cho, Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini mengikuti mobil Sungmin pergi entah mau kemana. Berpikir sungguhan Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke rumah Donghae ? Kalian termakan omong kosong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan Hyung tercintanya berduaan saja dengan yeoja tak jelas itu. Kyuhyun akan selalu menjaga Sungmin dimanapun Sungmin berada. Belum tentu Sungmin aman dengan yeoja yang menjadi kekasihnya itu, bagaimana jika ada hal yang akan terjadi dengan Hyung tersayangnya itu ? Alerginya kambuh ? Anemianya kambuh ? Dan Kyuhyun yakin kalau yeoja itu tak mengetahui kalau Sungmin memiliki alergi dan mengidap anemia. Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun siap siaga di belakang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memang mengikuti Sungmin pergi entah kemana, ingin mengetahui Hyungnya itu berbuat apa saja dengan kekasihnya dan Kyuhyun berharap nanti tak ada 'pemandangan' yang membuat matanya 'perih'.

.

.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun berdecih saat melihat Sungmin dan kekasih Hyungnya itu yang bernama Seohyun, baru tadi Kyuhyun mengetahui nama kekasih Hyungnya itu karena tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan Hyungnya dengan kekasihnya itu. Melihat Hyungnya tersenyum kepada orang lain membuat Kyuhyun gerah. Sungmin hanya boleh tersenyum untuk dirinya dan orang-orang terdekat dengan mereka untuk tambahannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu geli tertawa saat ada namja yang mengira Sungmin yeoja. Bahkan namja itu memuji Sungmin sangat manis, yaa benar Hyungnya itu memang sangat manis. Tak ada yang meragukannya bahkan namja yang tak mengenal Sungmin pun menganggap Sungmin adalah yeoja. Namja itu menggoda Sungmin dengan berkata kalau Sungmin sangat manis dan meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tentu saja Sungmin langsung menghadiahkan tendangan maut pada selangkangan namja tersebut. Enak saja dirinya dibilang yeoja ! Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat namja tersebut mengaduh kesakitan, Sungmin adalah masternya matrial art. Tentu saja tendangannya sangat keras dan Sungmin yakin namja yang menggodanya itu pasti tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Sementara Seohyun hanya bisa membelakakan matanya tak percaya saat ada namja yang menyebut Sungmin manis, bahkan Seohyun yang sudah jelas-jelas berkelamin yeoja tak di puji manis oleh namja itu.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat Hyungnya memajukan kepalanya untuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir kekasihnya itu. Pandangan Kyuhyun mengedar mencari sesuatu untuk menghentikan pergerakkan Hyungnya agar bibir Hyungnya tak mendarat di bibir yeoja tinggi itu.

.

.

PRANNGG !

.

.

Kaleng kosong bekas soft drink yang Kyuhyun minum Kyuhyun layangkan ke meja dimana Sungmin dan kekasihnya duduk. Ciuman sudah pasti tak terealisasi karena Sungmin dan Seohyun sudah kaget terlebih dahulu lalu karena bunyi kaleng yang sangat nyaring dan dengan segera mereka saling menjauhkan dirinya masing-masing. Kyuhyun menyeringai menang karena berhasil menggagalkan ciuman Hyungnya itu lalu dirinya berpura-pura membaca buku menu yang disediakan di setiap meja.

Seohyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena malu sedangkan Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berani menggagalkan ciuman yang bahkan belum terjalin itu. Namun nihil, tak ada yang terlihat tengah mengintai dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Semua pengunjung kafe disini terlihat sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Sungmin tak akan menemukan Kyuhyun karena namja tinggi itu posisinya membelakangi Sungmin dan Seohyun, ditambah posisi Kyuhyun yang jauh di sudut sana, 5 meja menjadi penghalang tempat duduk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun juga mengajak salah satu pelayan di kafe itu menjadi teman duduknya untuk menyempurnai pengintaiannya agar tidak di ketahui oleh Hyungnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Oppa. Ini juga sudah malam" Seohyun berucap setelah makanan penutup di meja sudah habis setengah.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yaa, kita memang harus pulang"

Setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, Sungmin dan Seohyun pun beranjak dari kafe tersebut dan menuju mobil Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga ikut beranjak ke mobilnya setelah memberikan tip kepada pelayan tersebut. Sungmin mengantarkan Seohyun ke rumahnya sedangkan Kyuhyun beranjak pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolahnya. Para guru sedang mengadakan rapat untuk membahas upacara kelulusan kelas tiga, yaa murid-murid kelas tiga memang sudah lulus semua namun tidak dibenarkan jika mereka tidak masuk karena jika mereka tidak masuk akan mengurangi nilai kehadiran. Di kelasnya tak ada guru jadi kedua namja manis itu bisa berjalan kemanapun mereka mau.

"Kau bilang semalam kau kencan dengan kekasihmu, Hyung. Ceritakan padaku" Ucap Ryeowook yang terkesan memaksa. Ryeowook memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan Hyung karena dirinya lebih muda beberapa bulan dengan Sungmin, meskipun Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan Ryeowook untuk memanggilnya dengan namanya saja namun Ryeowook menolak dengan dalih kesopanan.

"Kau ingin tahu sekali, Ryeowook-ah"

Ryeowook hanya menampilkan cengiran lebar dari bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu.

Sungmin pun dengan lancar menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya saat kencan dengan kekasihnya itu. Tak ada satu katapun yang terlewat saat menceritakan kencan pertamanya. Sebagai sahabat Sungmin, Ryeowook tentu ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan Sungmin karena bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi nanti pada Sungmin, dirinya bisa membantu atau bila itu tidak bisa setidaknya Ryeowook bisa memberikan pendapatnya kepada Sungmin untuk bahan pertimbangan.

Setelah selesai menceritakan kencan pertamanya Sungmin langsung menatap Ryeowook, ingin tahu bagaimana respon namja yang tak kalah manis dengannya itu. Bibir Sungmin langsung mengerucut saat melihat raut wajah Ryeowook yang sedang menahan untuk tertawa itu.

"Yaa yaa tertawa saja sepuasmu"

"BUAHAAHAA !. Mianhae, Hyung. Aku tak bisa menahannya" Ryeowook akhirnya tak bisa menahan tawa itu dan diakhiri permintaan maaf oleh Ryeowook. "Kau tahu itu sangat menggelikan, Hyung. Kau disangka yeoja, diminta untuk jadi kekasihnya dan ciumanmu terhalang hanya karena kaleng kosong. Manusia normal mana yang tidak akan tertawa mendengar ceritamu itu"

Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Ryeowook menambah mentertawainya. Sebagai sahabat seharusnya Ryeowook menghibur dirinya agar nanti tidak trauma dengan kencannya yang mungkin akan ada kedua kalinya bukan malah tambah mengejeknya seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Jangan membahasnya lagi. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung Hyung" Sungmin bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook, jika tidak begini Sungmin yakin dirinya akan terus menjadi korban candaan Ryeowook.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja, dan semoga akan selalu baik-baik saja" Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyum lebarnya sampai matanya menujukkan garis lurus.

"Kemarikan uangnya !"

Sungmin langsung menyeret tubuh Ryeowook saat telinganya mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, itu suara Seohyun yang saat ini menjadi kekasihnya. Sungmin mengintip untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Seohyun dengan dua temannya itu.

"Ada apa, Hyung" Ryeowook yang terkejut dirinya langsung ditarik tanpa pemberitahuan itu langsung bertanya. Dan hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya saat Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan telunjuk yang diletakkan dibibirnya, pertanda dirinya diperintahkan untuk diam.

Ryeowook yang penasaran ikut menyembulkan kepalanya dibawah kepala Sungmin untuk melihat ada yang dilihat sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyungnya itu. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat yeoja tinggi yang Sungmin sebut sebagai kekasihnya _'Itu kekasih Sungmin Hyung kan'"_ batin Ryeowook berbicara.

"Sudah ku bilang pasti aku yang akan menjadi pemenangnya" Ucap Seohyun dengan bangga.

"Yaa yaa kami sudah tahu kau berhasil menjadikan Sungmin Oppa sebagai kekasihmu"

"Tapi tetap saja aku tak rela uang satu juta won itu berpindah tangan ke tanganmu" Teman Seohyun yang tak kalah tinggi itu berujar.

"Sudahlah, dia kan sudah berhasil memenangkan taruhan ini, lagipula kau diawal sudah setuju dengan kesepakatan yang kita buat"

"Benar, jadi uang ini sekarang milikku. Ahhh aku tak sabar ingin berbelanja" Ucap Seohyun seraya memasukkan uang hasil taruhannya itu kedalam kantong seragamnya.

Yaa benar, Sungmin hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh Seohyun dan dua temannya itu. Apabila Seohyun berhasil menjadikan salah satu pangeran sekolah sebagai kekasihnya maka teman-temanya akan memberikan uang satu juta won kepadanya dan sebaliknya apabila Seohyun gagal maka Seohyun lah yang akan membayar satu juta won ke teman-temannya.

"Kalian tahu, ada namja yang memuji Sungmin Oppa manis sedangkan aku yang yeoja saja tak dipujinya bahkan namja itu meminta Sungmin Oppa sebagai kekasihnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan, kalau aku berkencan dengan Kyuhyun Oppa pastilah aku yang dipuji. Ahh Kyuhyun Oppa aku sangat mencintaimu"

Kedua teman Seohyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Apa Seohyun bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun ? Kedua teman Seohyun menjamin mimpi Seohyun tak akan terwujud karena Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk melirik Seohyun.

"Sungmin Oppa memang lebih manis darimu" Kedua teman Seohyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Seohyun.

"Yaa ! Kalian benar-benar ! Tunggu aku !"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang mendengar dengan seksama percakapan antara Seohyun dan kedua temannya itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak lupa kedua bibir mereka membulat. Jadi Sungmin hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh mereka ? Kurang Ajar !

Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. Khawatir sudah pasti namun Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Sungmin berwajah baik-baik saja. Apa Sungmin tidak marah saat dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan ? Bahkan tak ada airmata setetespun yang mengalir dari mata bulat Sungmin. Ahh Ryeowook baru ingat kalau Sungmin pantang untuk mengeluarkan airmata apalagi menangis _kecuali jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun dan keluarganya_.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung" Tanya Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang merangkul bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menampilkan senyum lebarnya pada Ryeowook seolah tak tejadi apa-apa dengan hatinya. Memang benar tak terjadi apa-apa karena Sungmin bahkan tidak memiliki rasa apa-apa kepada Seohyun, hubungan ini murni untuk membuat dirinya terlepas dari keposesifan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kau bisa lihat dengan jelas di wajahku yang manis ini"

Ryeowook yang tadinya kasihan kepada Sungmin karena dijadikan bahan taruhan menjadi lemas seketika saat Sungmin malah memuji dirinya di saat yang seperti ini.

"Yaa~ Kau baik-baik saja" Ucap Ryeowook setelah mengamati wajah Sungmin yang manis, yaa benar wajah Sungmin memang manis, bahkan mengalahkan kemanisan wajah yeoja.

"Ayo ke kantin, Aku lapar"

Ryeowook yang ditarik oleh Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin di depannya. Dirinya pun juga lapar tak ada ruginya –bahkan untung mengikuti Sungmin makan karena Ryeowook yakin yang akan membayar tagihannya adalah Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengepalkan telapak tangannya saja. Tak suka saat ada orang yang terus berdekatan dengan Hyungnya, hatinya terus menggerutu saat Sungmin dan Ryeowook berjalan tanpa jarak. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Ryeowook adalah sahabat Hyungnya namun rasa posesifnya itu tak membuat pengecualian meski terhadap sahabat Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun memandang tajam pada yeoja tinggi yang berdiri berjarak sepuluh meter darinya. Apa katanya tadi ? Sungmin dibuat bahan taruhan ?. Seketika aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, mengelilingi tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Berani sekali yeoja itu bertaruh dengan orang yang dicintainya sebagai bahan taruhannya. Kyuhyun bersumpah yeoja tinggi itu akan menerima balasan yang setimpal karena perbuatannya !

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Update kilat kann ehheehhheee,, kok ceritanya jadi gitu sihh ? salahin aja otak saya yang lagi eror..

Typo mohon diabaikan yaa ^^,, masih inget kan aku ratunya typo :D

Makasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat review ^^ aku update kilat karena kalian ditambah aku libur seminggu jadi bisa nulis cepet dehh ^^

Okehh waktunya...

Say Thanks to :

**cloudswan, nova137, danactebh, Yc K.S.H, , Phia89 , BabyMing, Chella-KMS, TifyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, bebek, cloudsKMS, Ria (2), kyumin pu, sissy, winecouple , minnievil9ny tha**

see you in the next chap #lambai-lambaicantik #readersmuntah


	7. Chapter 7

Saat ini Sungmin dan Seohyun sedang berkencan di kedai makanan khas jepang yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Membicarakan hubungan mereka yang kian hari kian membaik. Seohyun tidak mengetahui kalau Sungmin mendengar percakapannya dengan teman-temannya waktu itu. Sungmin juga bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Sungmin tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. Namun Sungmin merasa dirinya sudah lelah pergi kencan setiap sabtu malam dengan Seohyun walaupun penampilan yeoja tinggi itu tidak memalukan namun Sungmin berpikir lebih baik menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang selalu memperebutkan perhatiannya jika dirinya sedang berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menatap Seohyun yang sedang menikmati teh hijau hangat sambil menatap salju diluar sana, yaa sekarang bulan desember tentu akan turun salju di korea mengingat di korea memiliki musim tropis. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk kalau yeoja memiliki paras yang cantik belum tentu yeoja itu memiliki kepribadian yang cantik tapi tetap saja Sungmin tak perduli itu. Dirinya tak perduli Seohyun seperti apa.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini"

Seohyun yang sedang memandangi salju yang menumpuk diluar sana seketika langsung menatap Sungmin yang berada didepannya. Terkejut sudah pasti saat telinganya mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Kenapa Sungmin ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini ? Apa alasannya ? Bukankah hubungan mereka baik-baik saja selama ini dan Seohyun tentu menyayangkan jika hubungan ini berakhir karena Sungmin beberapa kali mengajaknya ke mansion Cho dan Seohyun bersyukur setidaknya disana dia bisa memandang Kyuhyun walau tak mungkin bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda tampan itu mengingat sikap dingin yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun kepada dirinya.

"A..Apa ? Kenapa ?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Seohyun. Tak penting juga Seohyun tahu alasan Sungmin memutuskan hubungan ini tohh Sungmin hanya lelah harus keluar malam-malam demi bisa kencan dengan kekasih yang tak di cintainya itu.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya lelah, itu saja"

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang won untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang dipesan untuk dirinya dan untuk Seohyun.

"Kau tak bisa begitu saja memutuskan aku, Oppa. Setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang logis" Seohyun ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya. Pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya adalah bukankah Seohyun memanfaatkannya tapi kenapa yeoja tinggi itu tak mau hubungannya berakhir ? Anehh !.

"Sudah ku bilang aku lelah. Kau ingin pulang denganku atau..."

Seohyun hanya terdiam. Memikirkan bagaimana lagi caranya agar dirinya bisa bertemu Kyuhyun walau tidak berdialog dengan pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu. Seohyun yakin kalau dirinya tak ada hubungan dengan Sungmin maka akan sulit untuk memandangi Kyuhyun yang lebih tampan jika hanya memakai pakaian santainya dan itu hanya bisa dilihat di mansion Cho.

Melihat Seohyun yang hanya terdiam membuat Sungmin berpikir bahwa Seohyun ingin pulang sendiri, mungkin menggunakan taksi. Oleh karena itu, Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won ke meja lalu disodorkannya ke depan Seohyun. Sungmin namja baik-baik oleh karena itu dia bertanggung jawab dengan memberikan Seohyun uang untuk ongkos naik taksi dengan begitu Sungmin yakin Seohyun akan selamat sampai rumahnya.

Sungmin pun bergegas keluar dari kedai itu lalu menuju mobilnya dan melaju membelah jalanan kota seoul untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Mencari kehangatan di malam dingin ini dengan bersenda gurau bersama dongsaeng dan sepupunya. Sungmin tersenyum manis membayangkan itu.

.

.

Seohyun yang sadar bahwa Sungmin sudah menghilang dari hadapannya segera keluar dari kedai itu dan memanggil taksi untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Mengurung dirinya di kamar untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa berdekatan dengan pemuda impiannya yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

.

Sementara di sudut kedai itu ada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengmbangkan seringaiannya. Hyungnya sudah memutuskan kekasih yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Itu berarti Sungmin hanya akan menghabiskan waktu senggangnnya di rumah, dan itu berarti Kyuhyun memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Hyungnya.

Seringaian Kyuhyun terukir semakin lebar saat menyadari inilah saatnya pembalasan untuk yeoja pengganggu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjalankan rencananya untuk membalas perlakuan Seohyun kepada Hyung tercintanya. Kyuhyun melakukan pendekatan dengan Seohyun dan tentu saja Seohyun dengan senang hati meladeni apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan karena Seohyun begitu mengagumi pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu. Kyuhyun juga sesekali jalan bersama Seohyun di koridor sekolah yang menimbulkan desas-desus kalau Kyuhyun dan Seohyun itu berpacaran namun yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyatakan cinta kepada Seohyun karena memang Kyuhyun tidak mencintai Seohyun.

Kyuhyun juga beberapa kali mengajak Seohyun untuk jalan bersama –bukan kencan- ketika malam hari hanya untuk meyakinkan yeoja tinggi itu kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar menaruh perasaan kepada yeoja itu.

Dan saat ini Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tengah beristirahat di kantin dengan posisi duduk yang saling berhadapan. Tak ada pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan, keduanya hanya menikmati hidangan kantin yang mereka pesan tadi. Suasana kantin bisa dikatakan ramai karena sekarang waktunya istirahat dan hampir semua murid berada disini untuk mengisi perutnya dengan makanan.

Seohyun tak henti-hentinya menatap penuh kagum pada pemuda didepannya itu sementara Kyuhyun menatap pemandangan di belakangan Seohyun yang tak sedap untuk di pandang menurutnya. Disana Sungmin sedang makan bersama dengan Ryeowook dan tak lupa berbincang-bincang tentang apapun yang menurut mereka asyik untuk diperbincangkan.

Kyuhyun menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan saat bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang dan tersenyum –menyeringai saat Changmin lah yang menjadi pelakunya, Changmin langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan melempar tatapan meremehkan pada yeoja yang duduk di depan Kyuhyun itu. Yaa,, Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan kalau Sungmin dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh Seohyun dan oleh sebab itu Kyuhyun meminta bantuan pada Changmin untuk membalas perbuatan Seohyun dengan imbalan kaset game terbaru yang diincar oleh Changmin.

Seohyun menatap heran pada Changmin karena pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Seohyun tak suka, entah tatapan yang memiliki arti apa yang ditujukkan untuk dirinya.

"Daebak, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau berhasil ternyata"

"Tentu saja mengingat kepopuleranku di sekolah aku dengan sangat mudah memperdayanya" Kyuhyun mengukir seringaiannya untuk Seohyun, Seohyun yang ditatap begitu tajam oleh Kyuhyun ditambah Kyuhyun menyeringai kepadanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya ?, begitulah pemikiran Seohyun dan tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa risau saat dirinya menyadari kalau Changmin adalah biang keonaran di sekolah ini ditambah Kyuhyun yang selalu mendukungnya oleh karena itu posisi Changmin di sekolah ini begitu aman kaerna bersahabat dengan pewaris sekolah ini, tentu para guru disini akan melupakan keonaran yang dilakukan Changmin apabila Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan _"biar aku yang mengurusnya"_.

"Karena kau sudah berhasil menjadikan Seohyun-sshi sebagai 'kekasihmu' jadi ku berikan kaset game ini untukmu"

Kyuhyun mengambil kaset game miliknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantong baju seragamnya. Kaset itu yang akan diberikan kepada Changmin nantinya setelah balas dendam atas Hyungnya itu berhasil, tapi saat ini benda itu dijadikan sebagai properti untuk suksesnya balas dendam ini.

"Kau kami jadikan _bahan taruhan_, aku pikir kau bisa mencerna dua kata itu dengan baik mengingat kau lulus tes di sekolah ini yang luar biasa ketatnya" Changmin mengeluarkan seringaian yang di pelajarinya dari Kyuhyun.

"APA ?!"

Suasana kantin yang lumayan ramai mendadak hening saat lengkingan keluar dari mulut Seohyun. Seketika pandangan seluruh penghuni kantin tertuju pada meja yang ditempati Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Seohyun.

Otak Seohyun berpikir cepat. Kekasih ? Berhasil ? Kaset Game ? Tiga kata itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya untuk Seohyun jadi yang dipikirkan oleh Seohyun bahwa Kyuhyun mencintainya dengan tulus itu salah ?, Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai bahan pertaruhan saja ?.

Seohyun sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan terlebih lagi dirinya hanya di hargai dengan sebuah kaset game yang Seohyun yakin harganya tidak lebih dari seratus ribu won.

Seohyun mengeluarkan airmatanya. Rasanya sungguh sakit dijadikan bahan taruhan seperti ini terlebih dirinya dipermalukan di tempat umum seperti kantin ini dan parahnya lagi suasana kantin ini cukup ramai, ingin rasanya Seohyun berlari sejauh mungkin namun kakinya terasa begitu lemas.

Kyuhyun sudah sukses membalaskan dendam atas Hyungnya saat melihat Seohyun menangis tanpa isakan dan wajahnya yang memerah entah karena malu atau marah atau kedua-duanya.

"Ke..kenapa kau lakukan ini, Oppa ?" Airmata Seohyun semakin membasahi pipinya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Kenapa pula kau lakukan ini pada Sungmin Hyung"

Seohyun terdiam beberapa saat mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun dan tertegun saat menyadari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Apa Kyuhyun mengetahui perbuatan dirinya dan temana-tamannya itu ?

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Cihh perempuan ini ternyata benar-benar tak sadar diri. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melayangkan tangannya ke wajah yeoja tinggi itu untuk menyadarkan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan yeoja tinggi itu.

"Ka..kauu"

"Yaa, Aku tahu kau menjadikan Sungmin Hyung sebagai bahan taruhan. Sekarang kau minta maaf padanya"

Seohyun memejamkan matanya tak kuat menatap mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya begitu tajam. Jika saja pandangan bisa membunuh orang, Seohyun yakin dirinya akan mati karena pandangan yang Kyuhyun layangkan pada dirinya sangat amat tajam.

"SEKARANG !"

Seohyun langsung berjalan cepat meskipun jalannya sempat beberapa kali tertatih karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Semua mata tertuju padanya membuat dirinya malu bukan main tapi jika mengingat perbuatannya pada Sungmin, Seohyun pantas mendapatkan ini karena Sungmin adalah pangeran sekaligus salah atu pewaris sekolah ini.

Seohyun berdiri dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa di depan Sungmin. Semua rasa menjadi satu saat ini, kecewa, marah, sesal dan tentu saja malu yang lebih mendominasi.

Seohyun tidak berani menegakkan kepalanya, tak bisa melihat mata Sungmin yang terus berbinar meskipun suasana di kantin ini cukup tegang.

"Su..Sungmin Oppa, maafkan aku kar..karena.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, aku yakin saat ini kau tengah malu bukan main" Sungmin langsung menyela perkataan Seohyun dan diakhiri lirihan pada akhir kalimatnya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Seohyun dan Ryeowook yang berada di sampingnya.

Seohyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya saat maaf begitu mudah ia dapatkan dari orang yang sudah disakitinya –menurutnya. Hanya memandang sayu pada wajah Sungmin yang terlihat mengukir senyum manis itu. Seohyun menyesal atas tindakannya jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Sungmin orang yang baik, mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain yang dilakukan padanya. Seohyun menyiratkan permintaan maaf yang sungguh-sungguh dari pancaran matanya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu, Oppa ?"

"Tidak bisa !"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar permintaan konyol Seohyun langsung menyela karena Kyuhyun yakin Hyungnya itu akan mengabulkan permintaan Seohyun mengingat hati Sungmin yang sangat mudah tersentuh. Hanya beberapa detik Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin dan kembali menatap tajam pada Seohyun.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin agar mengikuti langkah kakinya. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang membulatkan bibirnya, takjub akan tindakan Kyuhyun.

Semua murid yang berada di kantin berangsur-angsur meninggalkan tontonan drama gratis itu untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing meninggalkan Seohyun yang terduduk dengan lemas di kursi yang di tempati oleh Sungmin tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus saja menggerutu karena pahanya yang begitu pegal karena dijadikan sandaran kepala Kyuhyun yang lumayan berat. Sungmin sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal sofa namun Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya karena menurut Kyuhyun paha Sungmin jauh lebih empuk daripada bantal sofa mahal yang terpajang indah di atas sofa itu.

Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk berada di kepalanya. Permintaan tanpa kata kepada Sungmin untuk membelai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan berbentuk ikal itu. Sungmin tanpa kata langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Beginilah Kyuhyun, manja kepada Sungmin. Imej dingin dan tak perduli akan lingkungan akan runtuh saat berdua saja dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Seohyun, Kyunnie ?. Kau tak kasihan ? Dia pasti sangat malu, kau tahu itu"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. Disaat berdua seperti ini mengapa harus membahas orang lain, seharusnya Sungmin membahas mereka, entah itu masa kecil mereka atau yang lainnya bukan malah yeoja tak berguna itu. Dan lagi pula sudah sepantasnya yeoja itu mendapatkan balasan dari Kyuhyun, tak ada yang boleh menyakiti Hyung tercintanya itu.

"Aku hanya tak suka dia mempermainkanmu, Hyung. Kau tahu aku tak suka jika ada yang menyakitimu, Hyung. Siapapun yang menyakitimu harus berhadapan dengan ku dan mendapatkan ganjarannya" Kyuhyun memutar posisinya menjadi menghadap Sungmin, wajahnya tenggelam di perut Sungmin yang agak buncit karena efek dari kegemukkan badannya.

"Tak tak seharusnya kau lakukan itu. Apalagi dia perempuan dan heyyy kau tahu darimana aku dijadikan barang taruhan oleh Seohyun"

Sungmin yang baru sadar dirinya tidak pernah menceritakan perihal tersebut kepada Kyuhyun langsung bertanya pada Dongsaengnya itu. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu ? Tidak mungkin juga Seohyun memberitahukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun, yang Sungmin tahu Seohyun hanya berbicara mengenai hal itu pada kedua temannya saja dan itupun di tempat yang sepi dari murid-murid sekolahnya. Dirinya mengetahui itu juga karena tak sengaja menguping permbicaraan Seohyun dan teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin itu seketika matanya membulat. Tak mungkin Kyuhyun memberitahu Hyungnya jika dirinya membuntuti kemanapun Sungmin pergi bahkan ketika berkencan dengan Seohyun pada malam itu. Jika Sungmin tahu dirinya mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin pergi maka dipastikan Sungmin akan marah besar padanya, Sungmin tak suka jika ada yang mengikutinya. Bahkan waktu ituSungmin tak segan-segan untuk mengusir bodyguard yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya oleh Sang Appa, bahkan Sungmin pernah mempraktikkan jurus-jurus matrial artnya pada sang bodyguard dan semenjak itu Sungmin tak pernah diikuti kemanapun dirinya pergi. Hankyung pun percaya kalau Sungmin bisa menjaga dirinya, terbukti dari hiasan berwarna biru dan merah lebam di wajah para bodyguard yang disewanya untuk Sungmin.

"Kau tahu aku punya banyak anak buah disana. Apa yang ku perintahkan pasti dilakukan dengan baik oleh mereka. Mereka mengatakan kalau yeoja itu menyukaiku tapi malah mendekatimu oleh karena itu aku menyuruh mereka untuk menyelidiki yeoja itu" Kyuhyun mensyukuri otak jeniusnya bekerja dengan cepat disaat mendesak seperti ini.

"Dan kau tahu aku sangat marah saat tahu yeoja itu berbuat hal itu padamu, jadi kurasa sudah sepantasnya yeoja itu mendapat balasan dariku yang jauh lebih menyakitkan"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya saat jawaban terdengar dari bibir tebal milik Dongsaengnya itu. Yaa Sungmin akui Kyuhyun banyak memiliki anak buah di sekolah mereja. Hal itu begitu dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan menyuruh mereka melakukan apapun kecuali hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan melakukan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah tak usah membahas yeoja itu. Aku mual membahasnya"

"Manja Sekali. Ingat !, Kau itu sudah tua"

Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat pemandangan Kyuhyun yang sedang rebahan dengan paha Sungmin sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Kyuhyun tak berubah, tetap manja kepada Sungmin seperti kecil dulu begitulah pemikiran Eunhyuk.

"Jelas-jelas kau lebih tua dariku, jangan mengejek dirimu sendiri Eunhyuk-ah"

Mata Eunhyuk membulat dengan sendirinya saat mendengar balasan dari Kyuhyun. Benar-benar tak berubah semua sifat kecil Kyuhyun, menyebalkan, bermulut tajam dan yang paling tak berubah adalah tak memiliki sopan santun. Niat hati untuk membully Kyuhyun malah dirinya yang dibully, sungguh malang nasibmu, Eunhyuk.

"Kau betah memiliki dongsaeng seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin Hyung ?. Aku saja yang baru beberapa hari disini sudah tak betah berdekatan dengan namja evil itu"

"Cihh ! Kau pikir aku betah berdekatan denganmu ? Kembali sana ke Jepang"

.

.

BUGGG !

.

.

"YAKK !"

Bantal sofa yang berada disamping Eunhyuk langsung berpindah ke kepala Kyuhyun, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Eunhyuk ?

Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sepupu yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan di dunia ini. Eunhyuk heran kenapa Sungmin begitu betah berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan sikap dan sifat Kyuhyun luar biasa menjengkelkan.

"Sudahlah lebik baik aku kembali ke kamar, melihat Kyuhyun membuat _mood_ku buruk"

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu keluar dari kamarmu, Eunhyuk-ah"

.

.

BUGGG !

.

.

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk melempar bantal sofa ke kepala Kyuhyun dan tentu saja teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar setelahnya. Eunhyuk tak memperdulikan itu, dirinya langsung meninggalkan ruang tengah lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil susu stroberinya. Eunhyuk terbiasa minum susu stroberi sebelum tidur.

.

.

"Kau tak bosan bertengkar terus dengan Eunhyuk ? Perbaiki sikapmu, Kyunnie. Dia itu sepupumu"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya menonton pertengkaran manis antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kini mulai angkat bicara. Beginilah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, akan menasehati sikap tak baik dongsaengnya itu disaat mereka hanya berdua saja. Sungmin hanya akan menasehati Kyuhyun pada saat berdua saja karena pada saat itulah perhatian Kyuhyun terfokus pada dirinya dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan benar-benar mendengarkannya dan biasanya Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa yang Hyung tersayangnya itu katakan.

"Wajahnya membuatku ingin terus membullynya, Hyung. Salahkan saja wajahnya kalau begitu, jangan menyalahkan aku"

"Tak ada yang menyalahkan mu, Kyunnie. Coba saja bersikap lebih baik pada sepupumu itu, mulai dari memanggilnya 'Hyung', Bisa ?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal. Dirinya tak bisa membantah apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Hyung tercintanya itu. Mencoba membantah pasti Sungmin akan mengeluarkan jurus memohon dengan matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap, persis seperti anak kucing yang minta di belai jika sudah begitu Kyuhyun akan semakin sulit menolak permintaan Hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Baiklah, Akan aku ubah sikapku pada Eunhyuk"

"Hyung !"

"Iyaa, Eunhyuk Hyung" Kyuhyun berkata diakhiri dengusan nafasnya.

"Yasudah ayo kita tidur, ini sudah malam"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Sungmin setelah kepala Kyuhyun bangkit dari pahanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing namun seperti biasanya mereka akan berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya masing-masing.

"Jaljayo, Kyunnie"

Sungmin akan masuk ke kamarnya namun terhenti saat Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kyuhyun seolah bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun menahannya padahal malam sudah larut seharusnya mereka sudah tidur sedari tadi meskipun besok sekolah libur namun kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap teratur sesuai jadwal dan kini sudah saatnya mereka tidur.

"Ada apa, Kyunnie" Sungmin bertanya saat Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, tak mau mengucapkan satu katapun.

Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun namun dirinya berjalan lambat-lambat mendekati Sungmin membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lipat. Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan Sungmin, jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter.

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dengan perlahan sampai bibirnya mendarat di kening Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kelembutan bibir Kyuhyun di keningnya. Bibir Kyuhyun bertahan lima detik di kening Sungmin lalu bibirnya berpindah ke pipi kanan Sungmin membuat lulut Sungmin lemas bukan main, dadanyapun bergetar tak karuan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

"Eo..Eomma.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yeayy selesai juga ngetik chapter tujuh :D

Ehheeeheee kyumin moment diakhiri sama kepergokkan sang eomma, gimana selanjutnya ? tunggu next chap yooo #kalomasihadaumur.

masalah ytpo mohon diabaikan, okehh ? okehh...

**Waktunya say thanks to :**

** nova137 , , bebek , danactebh , Yc K.S.H , TifyTiffanyLee , cloudswan , BabyMing , Ria (2) , minnievil9ny tha , sissy , winecouple , fonami-kyuminelf **

Makasih udah review yahh :) aku tunggu yang lainnya :)

Okehh sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya #lambai-lambaicanttik #readersmuntah.


End file.
